The Ed's: Years Later
by Mr.Aero250
Summary: Years after the fatal scam, the Ed's have turned a new leaf. Now in college, The Eds are enjoying their lives like they wanted to, ever since kids. The Cul de' Sac kids are now either in late teens or early adults.
1. Chapter One: See You

(Note: Its been 20 years now since Ed Edd n Eddy has hit the television. With myself wanting to write a story to kill some time, I thought I might give it a try. Hope you enjoy.)

 _Chapter One: See You_

After the ultimate scam of 2009, lots of things had happen, they fled, looked for a place to lay low from the purging citizens of the Cul de' Sac, now being all time friends. The year is 2019 and the Cul de' Sac has since then retained it's appearance.

\- In the mere Winter, lies in his room is Eddward (Double D), who is completing his college studying for his finals the upcoming week. The room was dim, with an overhanging desk lamp to accompany his select few of papers. -

" 'Identify all muscles in the leg.' Simple,

Gastrocnemius, Hamstring, Soleus, Semimembranosus. Rectus-"

Before he could read out the next name, his door recieved a loud and heavy fove knocks in quick succesion. His desk lamp tipped over and fell onto the carpet. Wided eyed. Double D responded in a shaken state.

"Who is it..??"

None other than Eddy, he shouts from the other side of the wooden door.

"Who do ya think, Sockhead?"

"And you still proceed to identify me as that name...?" Double D mumbled to himself.

He picks up his lamp and heads for the door, opening it, the first thing Double D spots was Eddy's wet boots, alluding to the fact that he walked in without removing them from his body.

"Forgetting something Eddy?"

Eddy looks around as if he was actually looking for something, besides eyeing his footprints he left behind."

"Nope." He says as he puts his hands into his sweater."

"Your boots. They are tracking the carpet." Double D pointed to the trail.

You still worry about that? Anyways, I've got something you'll want to see?" Eddy says as he pulls out his phone.

"Besides taking off your soaked boots, what could it possibly be?" Double D rolling his eyes.

"This." Eddy shows Double D a post that was sent to everyone by none other than Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. In said post, was a party invite on Christmas.

" "Christmas Party on the 25th, 8pm. Everyone is invited. Don't come alone." Your reason for showing me this Eddy?"

Double D said as he hands Eddy back his phone. Eddy gives him a raised eyebrow.

"Is it not obvious to you? A party! Drinks, not the type of drinks you usually drink might I add, food, girls. Hell, girls Double D." Eddy said in a giddy mood.

"As much as I would like to join you, I have some studying to attend to, and you should too Eddy. We have finals the day before Christmas." As Double D is explaining this to Eddy, Eddy yawns and gives off a bored expression and wishes it off."

"Must you become such a buzzkill? Plus, you need some sunshine Sockhead." Eddy said, wrapping his arm around Double D's shoulder and walks him away from his room. Double D sighs lightly

"Ed is coming too. Well, just for the food but you know how he is. So whatca say?"

Eddy says with a smirk.

"Look, Eddy, I know you mean well, but these finals are important to you, Ed and I. Plus I would not even dare to dream about failling a test that could place all of us in jeopardy-" Eddy covered Double D's mouth.

"You talk too much, ya know that?" Double D removes Eddy's hand from his mouth.

"I fail to see your important for such rhings that could determine your life choices Eddy." Double D says with slight scorn on his face. "But, if I do decide to come, I will be happy to inform you on that."

Eddy scoffs "You were going regardless. Now come on. Off to Ed's Place." And with that being said, The pair went downstairs. Double D gathered his winter garments from downstairs. Double D puts his boots on, then coat, scarf, and quickly changed hats."

"You know the weather is that a low temperature Eddy. I could give you a spare scarf if you would like one." Double D insisted. Eddy leaned against the door and crossed his arms.

"Ill be fine. It ain't that cold outside." Eddy said. Double D looked around for any sticky notes containing objectives that he must tend to. Double D looks over at Eddy.

"Before our departure to Ed's house, Father has instructed me to remove the trash from the kitchen. I will return in a few seconds." Double D walks to the kitchen to discard the garbage from the kitchen. Once done, he approached Eddy. "And we are on our merry way." He said with a smile. Eddy opens the door. with Double D locking it behind him.

(Chapter One is complete. Chapter Two will arrive soon.)


	2. Chapter Two: Ed's Place

_Chapter Two: Ed's Place_

 _Going to Ed's house, Double D took the time to admire the perfect blankets of snow. Driveways being shoveled out, lawns that lay at rest. He took a deep breath, placed his arms out and closed his eyes, putting himself in a blissful state. The snow continuted to fall as they walked to Ed's house._

"Don't you adore winter time Eddy? All of the fresh, untouched snow flakes that fall from Mother Nature's skies?" _Double D turned to Eddy, only for him to get hit in the face with a small snowball. His face turning stoic. Eddy snickers slightly._

"I couldn't agree more with you." _Eddy said as he cleans his gloves off by slapping them together. He looks around, parked cars smothered in fresh snow, waiting to be cleaned off for use. He brushed his hair back that had any snow on it._ "Ed isn't shoveling snow today?" _Eddy points out as he arrives to his house. Catching Double D by slight surprise, he impales his arm into the 7 foot pile of snow._

"Hmm, 7 feet? Accumilated in a matter of days. I am wondering the same thing Eddy." _He looks at Eddy, then back at the large sheet of untouched snow._ "I can not quite fathom on what Ed could be doing inside." _Double D tries to walk around the house but the large sheet prevents him from doing so._ "Come, Eddy." _Double D makes an attempt to locate a shovel to assist in shoveling Ed's Yard._

"What now..?" _Eddy asked, taking a large sigh and going to Double D._ "You're seriously going to shovel this man's yard? He should be inside." _Eddy said while looking at the wall of soft white._

"True, but it is hard to determine that because for one, the windows are covered in ice, plus, his doorway is not cleared. He could be outaide to purchase a shovel. But who really knows Eddy. He could be asleep." _Eddy rolls his eyes hearing the assumptions being made._

"Relax Double D, it could not be that more serious than what you make of it. Besides, he-" _Abrupting his sentence, Eddy got hit in his back with a snowball, sending some chills down his spine. He shivered for a split second before doing a 180 to find the culprit._ "You fuc-" _This time, getting hit in the face. A familiar voice started to speak._

"Hi guys! Enjoying the weather?" _No other than the eldest of the group; Ed himself. Ginger hair slightly messy but swept bavk, with snow flurries to accompany his head. Giving off the the biggest smile they know to love since they grew up together. Eddy wiped his face off and splashed part of the Snow Wall into Ed's direction, some falling onto his boots._

"Yea, once I bury you 12 feet under it, I-"

 _Eddy gets interupted by Double D who intentionally cut him off to prevent the further threats that could resonate from his mouth._

"Greetings Ed! The snow is wonderful. But I do have a question for you." _Ed slightly raises an eyebrow, wondering what type of question was it going to be._ "How come you decided to wait a few days after the blizzard to start shoveling?" _Ed scratched his head._

"Lazy. The usual. I was outside getting a shovel. Dad's shovel was worn." _Double D looked at Eddy with the "I told you so." expression, to which Eddy pointed at him._

"Oh Ed, good news. It seems that Nazz is going to have a party on Christmas. Would you like to come with us?" _Double D asked politely._

"A party?" _Ed asked._ "You bet!" _He drops the shovel, but picks it back up._ "You bet. Wait a minute. Don't you have finals?" _Ed asked._

"Indeed we do Ed. The day before Christmas. I was studying myself and- wait, what do you mean I?" _Double D caught on to what he had said._ "You don't have finals Ed?" _Ed nodded his head._

"Nope. I've done them early." _Ed said with a bright smile on his face._

"Looks like he beat you to it. Hehehe." _Eddy laughed a little bit._ "I'm not worried about those damn finals." _Ed starts to shovel his yard one dig at a time, from top to bottom._

"You are going to have to do them Eddy. You do not want to risk failing. I'm positive your parents would not be so content about that." _Eddy sat against the wooden fence._ "I got time." _He crossed his arms._

"Well, okay Eddy. As long as you devote some time to your studies." _Double D said as he took a stand._ "Can I assist you in clearing your yard Ed?" _Double D asked._

"Sure, why not." _Ed said casually. With that, Double D assisted Ed in clearing the snow off his yard. Eddy would help every now and again, firstly by charging his way through the snow to form a makeshift doorway. Covered in snow, the two laughed at him, to which he shrugged his shoulders. About 90 minutes had passed, the snow was like cut grass on a Summer's Day. Ed stood against the shovel, no sweat pouring from his forehead. Double D cleared his hands of snow, so did Eddy._

"Good as done." _Double D said as he took a breath."_ Looks like it never made contact with your lawn." _Double D placed his hands into his pocket._

"Well, I was gonna head to the store to get some snacks. Wanna come?" _Ed asked as he threw his shovel onto the yard, looking at Eddy, then Double D._

"Sounds good." _Eddy replied_

"I would be more than happy to." _Double D responded._

 _The Trio had made their way down to the corner store. It was located around the block, between the Cul de' Sac and the Infamous Trailer Park. Upon arrival, they see the clerk shoveling snow whilist pouring episom salt on the ground to dissovle the ice. The Clerk, named Tommy, named Tommy, noticed them._

"Eyyy! If it isn't the Three Daily Boys."

 _Tommy spoke up, putting his shoveling to a halt. Ed gave a smile and lent out his hand._

"Hey Tom! How are you?" _Ed asked him in his usual loud voice._

"Nothing much. Getting rid of this snow that the skies had offered us. How is your father?"

"My father is asleep at the moment. Overnight shifts can be a killer."

"Ha, isn't that the truth." _Tom added on._

"Well, I will be closing shop in two hours time. I've been expierencing back pains for the last 2-3 weeks and I want to rest it off as much as I can."

"Oh my, I hope it isn't anything serious. Have you gone to the doctors for them to examine the cause of it?" _Double D asked worryingly._

"Ah. That is the thing. I was going to go to the doctors today so that they can inform me on what's going on. 20 years can do that to ya." _Tom said with a chuckle._

"Well I hope in due time, your back oain with subside a great amount." _Double D said while placing his hands on his shoulders. Tom smiled and patted Double D's back._

"Welp. Get going, I don't wanna waste any of yall's time." _During the conversation, Eddy was already in the store looking at some snacks. Ed was near the front counter looking for come candy, jawbreakers to be specific. They had prohibited the overly sized variants due to stretching of the jaw and dislocation incidents. Double D now enters the store, the same ol' store like before when him and his pals first came here. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it. Double D found Ed at the counter grabbing a small box of jawbreakers. Eddy comes to meet them with two large bags of nacho chips. And Double D, well, he doesn't know what to pick._

"Pick something out, my Grandma could pick and choose faster than you." _Eddy comically said._

"I bet she does Eddy." _Double D said sarcastically. Ed snickers a little. Double D picks out a bag of garlic plantano chips._

 _As Tom walked back in to tend to the Eds, he streches himself._

"You guys ready?" _Tom asked as his voice strained from stretching._

"Yes sir." _Double D said_

 _They places their items on the counter so Tom could ring them up. The outcome was $14.99. They pitched in and purchased their items. Afterwards, Tom placed their items in seperate plastic bags._

"Alright, you guys should be set. Get home safe now, and watch yourself. Black ice is something you shouldn't mess around with."

"See ya Tom." _The Trio said all together. And they left the store._

"Hmm, the park would be a quite place to eat these." _Eddy suggested. Double D thought differently._

"The Park Eddy? I would suggest at home where it's warm. My house perhaps?" _Double D suggested also._

"Yea, that sounds good. The Park it is." _Eddy added, to which Double D sighed and complied._

" _So stubborn._ " _Double D mumbled to himself._ "Lead the way Eddy." _Double D said to Eddy._

 _They walked their way to the park. Once there, it was a desolate wasteland. Empty, barren, nothing but sheets to cover it. Tree branches being weighed down by accumulated snow. The Ed Trio walked to a nearby table, in which Eddy cleared off with his arm. They take a seat._


	3. Chapter Three: Old Habits

_Chapter Three: Old Habits_

"So tell me more about this such party Eddy. Who exactly is coming?" _Double D asked Eddy._

"Hmm. There is the three of us. Shovel Chin, Nazz of course. Johnny 2x4, because he brings good alcohol, Rolf-"

"Alcohol Eddy..??" _Double D interupted._ "Why..?" _Double D was stumped_

"Because you can't just have a party amd not bring drinks. Let alone snacks and girls. _Especially_ the girls." _Ed giggled in the background as he ate his candy._

"Hmm. I guess so Eddy." _Double D said in a slighty nervous tone._

" _Calm down Eddward. It's just a lousy drink. It is is not like I'm going to consume it anyways. Just the food, and the rather gorgeous women. Yeah. That is right.."_

"Who else are we bringing Eddy?" _Ed asked Eddy._

"Well, besides us-"

 _Eddy was hit with the meanest snowball in the back of his head. The ball exploded and slipped the back of his sweater, gyrating about._

"S-s-hit..! Ahh..ah ah..." _Double D laughed a little until he saw who had thrown the snowball. His laugh subsided, and Ed's face became expressionless._

"I swear to fucking G-god if I get hit ONE MORE TI-" _As soon as Eddy turned around, he was met with a tall girl, a girl he knew all too well._

"You.." _Eddy said in scorn. Before him, was the leader of the opposing trio, Lee Kanker. Her hair has grown to extensive amounts to where you could barely see her eyes. Tiny prick freckles that covered her cheeks. Her curly locks covered her face. Ginger hair as vibrant as it could ever be, puffy black jacket, tight jeans with boots. Lee pulls him closer with both hands._

"You'll do what Eddy?" _Lee said amourously._ "Go on, spit it out." _Lee shaked her head clean off of snow which washed upon Eddy's face like a dog was shaking itself from being wet. She gave off a small devilish laugh._

"I'll make sure you won't ever throw one at me again..!" _Eddy, now turning pink faced, grabbed Lee's arms and try to take them off his sweater collar._

"Oooh I'm scared to the bone..." _Lee continued._ "You'll be on the ground before that happens little man."

 _Since the time skip, Eddy has growth a significant height at 5 foot 11 inches, while Lee has a dominating 6 foot 1 inch stature._ _At this point, Double D and Ed were standing up. Soon as they did, two more of the trio did the following:_

 _Ed gets a faceful of snow smothered in his face, falling on his back. Before him was May, the youngest but the shyest of the tree. Golden hair sprawled all over her head, down to her shoulders, perky pail face, vibrant smile. She sports a large pink and black tail coat, buttoned up to her chin and pink scarf. black sweats and her red boots. Ed rubs his face off frantically to greet her eye to eye, still playing with the snow around his head, running her perky fingers through his cold ginger hair._

"Hiya Ed!" _May said as happy as she could be._ "Did ya miss me..?" _May added as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Ed slowly spread his arms, gathered some snow and splashed it onto May, quickly getting up. Ed chuckled at the sight of snow covering her face._ "Oooh you're gonna get yours you tall beast." _May exclaimed happily, running towards Ed, to which he started to run around._ "You'll have to chase me for that!" _Ed said as he sped off._

 _Double D looks at his surroundings_ _. Left, Right, Up, Down. No sign of the other member. Commotion still continued with Eddy and Lee. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, takes Double D to another table adjacent to the one that the Eds were occupying. Full of snow, his posterior immediately felt like Mount Everest, shivering up, he is greeted with a girl in a heavy brown/grey combat jacket, green cargo pants, and navy blue boots who in favor, takes his hat and wears it as if it was her own._

"M-Marie.." _Double D spoke out in shock. Before him was Marie Kanker, her infamous blue hair, now long, clipped to the side with a black pair him, exposing her right eye and exposing half of her left eye. She slowly straddles him on the table seat. Double D, cheeks becoming rosey, is unable to get a word out._

"I wanna play a game.." _Marie places both of her hands on his shoulders._ "It's called 10 Minutes of Heaven. Starring Me, and You..." _Marie slowly locks her arms around his neck, Double D tries to move but is stuck in place_ , _in her amorous grip._ "Join me." _Marie added, whispering into his ear._ _Double D breaks into a small cold sweat, attempting to form any type of words._ "Um I.. I..." _He stutters_ "As much as I want to attend to your uh.. rather fancy games I must uh-" _As his stuttering continues, she closes in with Double D, closer to his face._ "R-return to.. to.." _Marie smirks at him._

"You're cute.. turtle dove. Am I?" _Marie softly asks him. Double D trembes before her._

"Uh I.. oh.. my stars.."

 _Marie snickers at his attempt to make a comment. She feels something in his pocket._ "What could this be? Hmm?" _Marie said as he felt his pocket._

"Uh.. that would be my uh, chips." _Double D smiled, finally able to complete a sentence._ "Take your hands of me, Bushhead..!" _Eddy demanded, this sets Lee off in a small fit of rage. She grabs his cheeks whilsit holding his jacket still._

"Just who do ya think ya talkin' to..?" _She shakes him a bit_. _Eddy smirks_ "Touched a nerve, didn't I?" _Lee releases the grip from his jacket._ Watch it, I can still break yiur bones one by one." _Lee saids harshly._ _As Ed and May starts throwing snowballs at each other, he pulls out his candy and approaches her while she throws some at him._

"May, Hahah, you want candy?" _May, excited, rushes over to him._ "Do I!?" _May snatches the box and offer herself some small jawbreakers. Ed leans against a tree with a smile on his face, watching her enjoy his candy. On the other table, Marie sways her hips, slowly on his waist. Softly laughing to herself at what's happening. Double D looks around and sees Ed and May together. Time has gone by ever since. Ed has been able to control and set aside his fear of May for calmness, Eddy knows how to get under Lee's skin when threatened. And for Double D himself? Not so much._

 _Lee speaks out to her sisters_ "I see that Little Eddy and his friends are going to a party on Christmas, why don't we join them? Hmm?" _Lee asked. May jumped up and down, Marie unstraddles herself from Double D and sits on his lap. laying back on him. She looks at him with a smile._

"A party huh? Count me in." _Marie shouted._

"Party? Where?" _May asked._

(To Be Continued)


	4. Chapter Four: Comply

_Chapter Four:_ Comply

"Whats it to ya, you aren't invited." _Eddy spat back at her. Lee looks down at Eddy and approaches him. She removes the hair that was covering her eyes to a good look at the pipsqueak who was talking to her. He caught a glimpse of her sparkling blue coronas, with the sun setting, and the snow shining a tint of orange to match her hair, he was then snapped back into reality as she spoke._

"The last time I checked, ya weren't my god damn fuckin' boss." _Lee stood her ground, for herself and always for her sister. Eddy would do the same for his group when the time came. Eddy stood up, and got into her face._

"I'm sorry..? Run that by me again?" _Eddy's blood pressure slowly began to rise, as was Lee's. Lee growls._

"( _Pokes his chest)_ I said. You. Weren't. My-"

"Alright, alright! Desist the both of you. Where is your common sense? On sight you two quarrel like a doomed married couple." _Double D stepped in to abstain the fueling fight._ "Lee, Marie, May, you three are more than welcome to come along ( _he gulps)_ with us, to the party on Christmas. Understood? Now please. Calm yourselves." _Double D concluded. May clapped his hands at the good news, so did Ed. Marie slightly stood up, quite amazed at his mature take on the manner._

" _That's my cutey pie.." Marie said to herself._

 _Eddy and Lee looked at each other, then at Double D, then at each other again. They nodded their heads without saying a word and sat down. Doing so made Eddy stand right up, take his snacks and sit at another snow covered table, he mumbled to himself._

"So guys, where should we meet up?" _Ed asked. Looking around, May spoke up fast, forgetting that she had candy in her mouth._

"Ooh ooh! At y- eegkk!" _May starts to choke on one of the pieces she swallowed instead of letting it dissolve first. Double D looked at Ed._

"Ed, do something, she's having trouble..!"

 _Ed looked at her choke for a split second and this caused him to take action. He got behind her and performed the Heimlich Maneuver he learn in one of his classes. With a couple of presses into her diaphram, she spits it out from reflex. He turns her around and looks at her._

"May, are you alright?" _May gazes at Ed, who gazed back awaiting for an answer. She coughed one more time before responding._

"Yea, I'm peachy." _May replied. Both in a gaze, they felt their cheeks warm up. They quickly pushed each other back, Ed whistles and May rubs her arm._

"My jove! Ed I am very pleased that you were able to save May from choking. I thought those classes I recommended to you were sprouting joy and knowledge into your head." _Double D added,o congraulating Ed for his effort in saving May. She chuckled. Eddy claps for Ed and stands._

"There ya go Muscle Head!" _Double D of course scoffs at Eddy's nefarious comments. Ed however smiles._

"Ahh it was nothing." _Ed said._

 _Double D looked at the time on his phone. it reads 6:48pm and my that point the sun had gone down and darkness grew closer._

"Well, gentlemen. It is indeed about that time for our departure. Gals, I think you should be going home as well. I could not imagine any type of occurances to happen-" _Eddy interupts him._

"Hey, I got an idea." _Eddy stated._

"Yes?"

"Walk them home. I'm pretty said they walked. As for myself. Well, see ya." _Eddy quickly rised and started to walk fast._

"Ohh no you dont! You get back here. It's better if all the six of us walk together." _Double D stated with one hand out._ "Be reasonable." _He added. Eddy thought to himself for a few seconds._

"Seriou- fuckk. Okay, I'll bite." _As Eddy says this, he puts his hand into his face._

 _Double D smiles at Eddy's right choice._

"Thank you Eddy. Now. Shall we be on our way?"

 _The other five agreed and off to the trailer park, which was not too far. Eddy was on his phone looking at some women, with the brightness at 3/4 of full light. Lee looked ahead. Ed and May were sharing candy, Marie was playing with his hat still. Through the snow covered trees, the trailer park looked so dim. Eddy took note of this too._

"I thought these trailers were a bit brighter." _Eddy said._

"Well Little Man, not everyone could have the luxury of bright lights like you." _Lee responded._ "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"You aren't lying." _May added._ "The snow gets deep here so it could be hard to cross here." _They had to go around to get to the park._ "Unless y'all would barely move if we crossed now. The creek that divides the trailers from the houses are about 5-6 feet deep."

"I got ya covered." _Ed stretched his arms and in one swift motion, lifts May and she sits on his shoulders. This catches May off guard and surprised._ "Holy hell Ed..!" _To add better stability, she held onto his head._ "Giddy up! Heaww!!" _May exclaimed. Ed rushed off as if he was a wolf in Antartica._

"You gotta love Lumpy. Hahah." _Eddy started to laugh at what he just witnessed._

 _Double D looked at Marie, and Marie looked at him._

" _Think Edward. Think. What would you do in this situation.." He asked himself. In an instant, Marie jumped on his back, a large grunt emitting from Double D's mouth._

Ahhgggh...!" _Marie giggled at his grunt._

"Come on DD, get across." _Marie demanded, whilist putting his hat back on him._

( _Straining)_ "If I had the necessary strength to do so, I could Marie.." _Double D slowly makes his way across the deepen surface of the snow._

 _Eddy hesitates for a moment before deciding to carry Lee. He took a deep breath, took her from her legs and held her in his arms, not saying anything._

"Ya such a man." _Lee said sarcastically. Eddy furrowed his eyebrows._

"Shut up." _Eddy said softly. He made his way across. May was still riding Ed even after they got across. It was the first time they ever had fun since their last encounter two years ago, due to his fear he was not able to control._

 _3-5 minutes later, Eddy and Double D made it across. Eddy sets down Lee, then proceeds to wipe down his pants covered in white soft asphalt. He may not see ot but Lee was looking at him from the corner of her eye. Double D attempts to put down Marie but she would not budge._

"Um.. Marie..?" _Double D called her. She was in a sleepy daze, despite the cold, he had warm body._

"Hmmm...?" _Marie moaned a little bit. Double D gyrated for a second to wake her._

"Dismount yourself?" _Double D kindly asked._

"No.."

"Very well then.. Ed?"

"Okie Dokie.May cover your ears."

 _May and rest out of caution had covered their ears. Ed gave out the loudest car alarm like sound emitting from his vocal cord, which can be heard from two blocks away. This continued for another 20 seconds before Marie got annoyed._

"Mmm alright ALRIGHT!" _Marie shouted as she got off of Double D. She points in Double D's face once more before heading inside._

"There is more where that came from my love.. save a spot for me okay?" _Marie concluded before grabbing his cheek, amd then his hat, running off inside and shutting the door._

"My h- oh what do I care for? I have an emporium full of hats back at my accomadaion.." _Double D sighed and simply put his hood. Lee walked off and inside, but not before shovinh snow into Eddy's sweater. With Eddy getting heated again, Double D witnesses this._ "Breathe Eddy. Breathe.." _Eddy does so and approaches Double D. Ed talks to May for a couple of more seconds before saying good night to him. The door shuts on the blue rusty trailer._

 _Ed returns to the group. Double D rubs his gloves together._

"Now, shall we go home gentlemen?"

"Yes, I am beat..!" _Eddy shouted_

"Inside voice Eddy." _Double D implored._

"Sorry. Geez."

"I got a monster movie waiting for me back at home. It comes on at 7:30 and I cannot miss it! It's a finale." _Ed explained to his pals, which reminded Eddy to check the time. 7:14pm it read on his phone's clock._

"Well we better get a move on before Lumpy here goes crazy for his little show."

 _The Trio used the footprints they embedded into the snow to make their way across the small creek. They were on their way home._


	5. Chapter Five: Vibrate

_Chapter Five: Vibrate_

 _It was 10 o' clock in the evening. The neighborhood was quiet. Everyone was asleep all in their humble abodes, except for Double D, who was still awake studying for his finals. He was reviewing his calculus notes once more to assure himself he takes in his methods. Mumbling into his head, he runs his fingers through his hair. He looked at his clock, hearing it tick._

" _10pm.. It appears it might be that time for slumber. (As he is putting his books away) I will surely continue this tomorrow. Finals, you have no match for me. No sir..!" (He said in his head once more.)_

 _Double D untied his hair and climbs into bed, he stretches for a few seconds and awaits for the Slumber Gods to consume his body entirely. Within seven or eight minutes, he was fast asleep._

 _10:30pm. His phone vibrated, which slowly woke him up. He cleared his blurry eyes to look at his screen. An unknown text message from a number. Double D reads out the number before him._

"252-185-2588." _He said in a slur._ "I wonder who could this be.."

 _From here on out, he starts to message the unknown sender._

[Unknown - _10:32pm_ ] "Hey u - xx"

[Double D - _10:32pm_ ] "Wrong number. My apologies."

[Unknown _\- 10:33pm_ ]"No its not"

 _Double D slowly sits up at the message he recieved._

[Double D] "Who are you?"

[Unknown] "Don't play dumb"

[Double D] "Fortunately I am not."

[Unknown] "Well, where is ur hat then..?"

 _Double D realises who he is now messag_ _ing_

" _Marie.._ " _He said to himself._

[Double D - _10:35pm_ ] "With you apparently."

[Marie] "Hehe. Its soft"

 _Double D slouched down into his pillow a little bit._

[Double D] "How did you get this number?"

[Marie] "Don't u worry about that ;) "

[Double D] "I was asleep Marie.."

[Marie] "I didnt ask"

[Double D] " -_- "

[Marie] "(-3p-) "

[Double D] "Well then. What exactly are you doing awake at this time?"

[Marie] "Staying up. Besides, its not even that late. it's only 10:37."

[Double D] "Why?"

[Marie] "Why not?"

[Double D] "You have classes tomorrow."

[Marie] "Im not May, I dont go to school."

 _Double cocked an eyebrow._

[Double D] "Education is key Marie. The mind is a terrible organ to waste."

[Marie] "Yeah yeah smarty pants"

[Double D] "Lord.."

[Marie] "Whatcha doing tomorrow? At 11?"

[Double D] "Well, during that time I have lunch. Why do you ask?"

[Marie] "I wanna see ya ;) "

[Double D - _10:42pm_ ] "Um, sure."

 _Uncertain, Double D starts to rethink the decisions he is making. He yawns. On the other side, Marie lays down on the same large blue, tattered couch they have for about 15 years. Marie listens to her usual rock music from the 90s era. On the TV was a random sitcom show she can't remember._

 _May comes down the stairs with an avocado mask on, her golden locks tied in a bun. She sees Marie on the phone. She swipes the phone away from her. Marie rapidly gets up to her feet._

"Give it back May..!!" _Marie barked at May, who held it behind her back._

"Who ya messagin'?" _May asked playfully._

"None of yours." _Marie said, reaching behind May's back. May backed up to look at the contact's name._

"Pooky Bear." _May read it quickly before being tackled by Marie in order to get her phone back._

"I said it's none of your business!" _Marie snatches her phone back and goes to the couch. May gets up chuckling._

"It isn't that serious Marie, calm yourse-"

"Yes it is!" _Marie hissed, laying back down. May whisked the rebuttal back and headed for the kitchen. Lee was asleep upstairs in her room, so she didn't hear the short confrontation of her two younger sisters._

 _Double D exited his room to head to the kitchen to get a glass of water. His phone vibrated again as he grabbed a bottle of water._

[Marie - _10:47pm_ ] "I will see ya soon, I hope ya save my spot for me ;) "

[Double D] "Okay."

[Marie] "One more thing."

[Double D] "Yes?" _Double D sighs_

[Marie] "If u ever change ur mind about going to the party, let me know. We can have our own ;)"

 _Double D starts to think to himself. Deep down, he really wants to stay home and read a new book he picked up a week prior but never got the time to read it. But with a party closing in, he needs a bit of fresh air from his studies. He blankly looked at his phone until it vibrated_.

[Marie] "Hey, u there?"

[Double D] "Yes. That sounds good."

[Marie] "Okay gud"

[Double D] "Well Marie, I think we should get some rest. It's getting quite late."

[Marie] "U always kill the mood, stay up."

[Double D] "As much as I want to, I have a day ahead of me. I would like to gain as much rest as possible. I will definetely see you tomorrow. Meet me at the library. Okay?"

[Marie] "Okay :( goodnight"

 _Double D see the face that she messaged him. He felt a little guilty for deciding to end the conversation. He decided to treat her with lunch along with himself at the library to make things up. He saved Marie's number into his contact list, put his phone down, and slolwy drifted back to sleep. Marie puts her phone to charge. She gets to her feet to go to the nearby closet to grab her large blue and black cover. May gets herself a carton of cranberry juice before heading back up the stairs and into her room. Marie looked at the TV as she started to drift back to sleep, but before she did, she thought to herself._

" _How much longer Double D..?"_

 _In Ed's room, he was slumped over his couch. He fell asleep straight after the finale for his monster show called "Shadows In The Mist." Knowing Ed, there was bits of trash in his room but he learned how to clean up after himself. He snored from time to time until a point where it woke him up. It jerked him upright._

"G-ghuh??" _Ed looked around, then at the TV, another show was playing. He stretched and looked at the time. 3:10am. Ed decided to get up and take himself a shower. He got his new clothes from his drawer, grabbed a towel from the door hanger leading to the bathroom, and closes the door. As Ed stepped in, he usually showers in hot water to relax the muscles._

 _Eddy on the other hand, there was no waking him up. You would think Ed sleeps that much more than Eddy and Double D combined, but contrary to the eye, it runs through his family. Eddy doesn't snore like he used to when he was a kid. He learned to minimize the sound. He would always leave his TV on everytime before bed. After idling, it would shut itself off._

 _They were in prepartion for the day that awaits them._

 _(Chapter 5 arrives soon. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far if you read it this far.)_


	6. Chapter Six: Sit Down

_Chapter Six: S_ _it Down_

 _The very morning, Double D woke up. First thing he does is walk to the bathroom and takes care of himself. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, fixed up his hair. Then heads for his room again to get his clothes on. After that, he grabbed his bookbag and headed down stairs to make him some toast. While doing so, came a knock on the door. He left the bread in the toaster for it to heat up and looked through the peephole: Eddy._ _Double D opened the door, and a rush of cold air was suckned into the house, blowing his hair back._

"Good morning to you Eddy. Shoes please." _He said with a smile._

"Yea yea I know the deal." _Eddy kicked off his shoes and made himself welcome. Eddy smells something into the kitchen and made his way there._ "You making something Double D?"

"Why yes Eddy, toast. Helps me through my morning classes. Would you like anything?" _Double D asked._

"Coffee should be fine." _Eddy answered._

"Coming right up." _Double D sped into the kitchen, and starts preparing coffee for Eddy. Double D had remembered what happened last night and only now it dawned on him."_

"Hey Eddy, I think you are going to a kick out of this." _Double D stated._

"Did your ants escape again and made their way into your pillows again?" _Eddy asked, followed with a chuckle. Double D's face became stotic hearing that."_

"That happened one time Eddy, and that is due to you not closing the lid on the Ant House! And no, not quite." _Double D said as he pulled out a chair._ "No, Marie."

 _He added._ _Eddy's face changed to expressionless._

"What about her? Do _NOT_ tell me you like her." _Eddy explicitly said._

"What? No! Never." _Double D stiffens up a little bit._ "She was messaging me last night. I don't know how she even got my number. But that isn't the important thing. She said she wanted to see me today. I, well.. of course, I agreed." _Double D slyly looked away, twirling his fingers._

"Wait. You actually agreed to see her?" _Eddy asked, sitting upright._

"Well, I failed to see how seeing Marie could harm me in anyway Eddy. Plus. If my predictions are right, that was the past Eddy. We have to learn to forgive and forget. Plus, we did far more horrendous events. Recall that one scam we did where you pressed that red button? Despite me informing you not to _proceed?_ " _Double D solely said._

"Don't remind me. But these are Kankers we are talking about. I have yet to talk to Ed about it."

 _The bread popped out of the toaster, the conversation continues as Double D went to get his food, and check on the coffee._

"Have a heart Eddy, please? Was helping Lee nothing do you? Did you not congradulate yourself for at least having some courage to get her across?"

"Carrying Lee over was nothing significant." _Eddy scoffed as he crossed his arms._

"Eddy."

"Double D."

"Ed saved May."

"I am aware he did. I did congradulate Ed for that." _Eddy said._

"But not yourself when you helped Lee?"

"What for? I shouldn't have done it in the first place. But then I wouldn't hear the end of it from you." _Eddy said tilting his head back._

 _Double D gave him a cup of hot coffee, he grabbed a plate and sat back down with his toast._ "Not neceesarily."

"You saw what she was doing to me Double D, you could not unsee that." _Eddy said taking a sip of his coffee._

"You did the same thing Eddy, only verbally." _Double D added_.

"Whatever.." _Eddy started to get rosy cheeks._ "I'm no woman beater." _He looked at him again._

"That's a good thing Eddy. No woman should fall by a man's such fist. Nor shall a man fall to a woman's slap." _Double D said with eyes closed._

"She did more than that.." _Eddy mumbles to himself once more._

 _After the conversation, Eddy and Double D cleared the table and gathered their things. The time was now 8:00 am. Double D locks the door behind him. Ed meets them outside. Ed attempted to fix his messy hair and fix his pants as he met them._

"Morning guys." _Ed said as he yawned._

"Good morning Ed. Ready to start the day?" _Double D asked politely._

"Sure am."

"Good! We should get going then. _(Looks at Eddy)_ Remember, finals Eddy. Study as much as possible."

"Okay Mom.. sheesh." _Eddy said with sarcasm. Double D laughed at his comment and off they went._

 _Five minutes of silence, Double D broke the silence._

"So Ed, you stated the previous day that you had a finale to watch on TV? How was-" _He was interrupted by Ed straight after the question._

"It. Was. The. Fucking. Best. I wish you guys could've saw it! I try to describe the ending. It was like a buildup from the very first episode all the way to the finale, it answered every question I wondered from the series itself. Like How was Michael able to hack his way through the system and he cleverly done it in a way no others won't." _Ed was estatic explaining this to his pals._

"Do tell Ed" _Double D asked._

"Knocking out all of his enemies, with only his baton. All 250 of Dark Gizelle's henchmen."

"250...250? No fucking way. Any normal person would've gotten his shit kicked in after the 10th guy and above." _Eddy said in disbelief._

"Oh but see, with Michael, he's not normal. They say he moves like a baby mouse. No sound at all." _Ed further explained._

"No sound at all?" _Double D asked._

"Nothing. Kinda like how Eddy tunes you out when you start talking. Haha." _Eddy snickered at Ed's comparison to Double D._

"How comical." _Double D added._

"Sure is." _Eddy nudged Double D, moving him a little but Ed's body structure put a halt to it. The snow plower was clearing the streets again from last night's snow flurries. Besides metal scrapping concretconcrete, the neighborhood was always quiet. Some of the Cul de' Sac neighbors was shoveling the rest of the snow from their doorways and driveway. As they continued chatting about the show that Ed watched, a black Chevy Tahoe with the classic 80's purple flames rolled up by them. The driver honked it's horn at them. The driver however, despite Eddy's dislike, was none other than Lee, who was taking May to college. She honked the horn twice and shouted._

"Hey! Eds!" _They turned around. Eddy immediately facepalmed._

"Good morning Lee. Wait, I didn't know you drive." Double D stood dumbfounded.

"There's lot of things you don't know." _Lee said a small smirk._ "Hey Little Man." _Eddy at this point had to make a decision, whether to bark at Lee, or calmly conversate with. Within 3 seconds time, Eddy looked at Lee, straighfaced._

"Hello. Lee." _Eddy said_

"Where ya guys headed?" _Lee asked the Trio._

"They are headed to school Lee. Duh."

 _May said in the back. She spots Ed and waved at him_. "Hey Big Ed." _She said kindly._

"Hi May." _Ed cleared his throat. Lee unlocked the doors, May moves to the side so the Eds could hop in._

"Hopin' in? You could use a lift." _Lee asked._

"Why thank you. Hop in fellows." _Double D insisted._ _Ed entered first, sitting close to May. Double D second, and Eddy at the front._ _Lee pulls from the curb and drives off._

"Where's Marie?" _Eddy asked Lee. Double D covered his face for a few seconds._

"Oh, her lazy ass is at home. Asleep. Plus, I was out 'n about going to the supermarket to pack the house with stuff." _Lee said in slight anger._

"She doesn't go to college or anything?" _Double D asked. May leaned a bit forwaed to look at Double D._

"We tried to get her to go but she said that it wasn't her thing." _May said. Ed puts his head back to rest a bit. Eddy looks out the window._

"Like hell it ain't.." _Lee added._

 _About 5 minutes later due to the car ride, Lee pulls up to Peach Creek Community College. She pops the lock on the all the doors so her riders could exit. Afterwards, Doubke D turned to Lee._

"Thank you for your kind gesture to offer us a ride to college Lee." _Eddy looked behind him and waved his hand, entering the college doors._

"Don't mention it." _With that being said, Lee does a quick burnout and peels from the college, heading off to the supermarket. Ed and May walked to their classes, following Double D._

 _9:15, Ed was in his calculus class with Double D. The class doesn't end until 10. Eddy was at the back taking his notes, slowly. Double D was at the front row, grasping the full view of complicated numbers and expressions, marking them down onto his 6 subject notebook. Lead beung embedded onto the pages of self- writing knowledge. In his class was a couple of other students from other places in the Rethink County. Eddy twirled his pencil around and around. The Professor catches him doing this, so he tests out Eddy's attention skills to assure himself of what was going on._

"Eddy, would you care to answer this question for me?" _The Professor asked Eddy._

"Um. Sure." _Eddy said as he sat up."_

The sign of the first derivative of a given function f informs you on the interval(s) where f(x) is positive, negative or equal to zero. True or False?" _The Professor asked, leaning against the empty side of the chalkboard. Eddy scrimmed through the textbook to find out the answer. However scimming too quickly proves unfruitful for his answer. So he took a guess._

"Um.. False." _Eddy said looking at his professor._

"Explain your answer."

"Uh.. well ( _scratches his head_ ) it says on page 208 that the sign of the first derivative informs you on the interval(s) where f is increasing, decreasing or constant. So it is false."

"Correct." _The Professor said. He continued with his lesson to the class. Eddy placed his head down in high relief. He started talking to himself in his head._

" _Damn it Sockhead, how the fuck can yiu do this shit?"_

"Good Job. Eddy." _Double D to himself, satisfied with Eddy's answer._

 _10:35, the next class Eddy had was Workshop. In this particular class, the students could build whatever they want, however there are limits to what they could built. Since the 2002 incident involving a wooden crossbow used by a student was deemed very hazardous, the school had to enforce some strict rules regarding such contraptions. Eddy was signed to build a small birdhouse with Ed._

"Hold it still Ed, I'm trying to glue the roof on.." _Eddy stressed._

"Sorry Eddy, you know these are our last pieces since you snapped them because Kevin threw some at you." _Ed said snickering._

"We have a comedian.. just hold it. I almost got." _Eddy said lowly._

 _The most concentration Eddy had as of today, was ruined once more when Kevin shouted at the teacher due to his glue gun running out of glue. Eddy was **very** close to pierce through the wood of the birdhouse._

"Fuck..!!" _Eddy said to himself._

 _(Chapter 7 coming soon.)_


	7. Chapter Seven: Bottled

_Chapter Seven: Bottled_

 _Kevin had smashed his project and tossed it over the table, not knowing where it was going to land, it hits Eddy in the back, debris in his greased hair. Ed looked over at Kevin as he stormed out of the class, then at Eddy, whose face was starting to turn into a cherry. Ed attempts to calm him down_.

"Eddy..? You okay." _Ed asked with worry._

"I think I'm gonna have a little chat..." _Eddy sets the glue gun dowm, and calmy walked out the classroom. The Workshop Instructor was resting in his chair so he didn't even take in the very brief commotion. Ed got up moments afterwards with Eddy's and his bookbag to trail Eddy. As Ed eas about to walk around the corner, Eddy was hearf talking to Kevin, so he hid around the corner to give it a good listen._

"Hey, Shovel Chin. You got some nerve tossing your trash project onto me and not paying for it." _Eddy said stepping up to Kevin._

"Beat it fuckface, before you get laid flat on ya back..!" _Kevin growled as he got in Eddy's face._

"Has Daddy not put down the bottle again? It's no wonder where you get this shit from." _Eddy snapped back._

 _Kevin grabbed him by his collar._ "What the fuck did you say to me you small punk?"

"Don't you fucking touch me." _Eddy furrowed his eyebrows and snatched Kevin's hat straight off his head, tossing in down the hallway._

 _Without hesitation, Kevin threw a jab across Eddy's cheek, causing him to stubble slightly. Eddy looked at Kevin with the most sinister expression not seen before. Eddy, in retaliation, tackled Kevin and proceeded to pumble the absolute hell out of him. One punch after another, Kevin flipped him on his side and lands rib shots. Eddy loses bits of breathing room as the hits kept landing. Eddy turned around and gave him a good cheek check to stun him. Ed then intervened to break up the quarrel from escalating. He broke apart Kevin and Eddy, who was bloodied and battered like Kevin. They both caught their breathes. Kevin comes at Eddy, only for Ed to pick him up and throw him back. It throws Kevin completely off. Ed and Eddy looked at each other._

"Run." _The two said in unison. With that, Ed carried Eddy on his back and sped off. Kevin spat out the blood from his mouth and looked around._

"You are dead. See ya at the party." _Kevin swore to himself as he rubbed his head, looking for his hat._

 _Ed ran to the library, however they needed to enter without being obvious, considering Eddy's injuries. So Eddy puts his hood up and Ed entered, looking for a table near a window._

"Come on." _Ed said quietly. They treaded lightly to the spotted table. The sun shined over their faces as Eddy took off his hood._ "Geez.." _Ed said looking at Eddy's bruised face. He took out some alcohol pads from the side of his bookbag and gave them to Eddy. Eddy opened one and damped his face._

"At least we got outta here." _Eddy said._

"I guess we will crash here until Double D gets here. I see him **_always_ **at the library." _Eddy stated gruffly._

 _25 minutes later, 11am approached. Eddy looked at the time whilist scrolling through his feed. Double D walked on in, seeing Ed and Eddy at a far table._

"Psst..!" _Double D hissed waving his hand, seeing Eddy's face, he rushed off to try to understand what happened._

"What the hell happened to your face Eddy..?" _He whispered._

"Kevin." _Ed said._ "He threw his project at Eddy and he couldn't contain himself." _Ed continued. Double D reached into his bag and grabbed a couple of medical equipment. A small cloth to subdue the bleeding on his lips, and bandages to cover the tiny lacerations on his cheeks and forehead._

"Hold still." _Double D said whike concentration._

"Eddy did get him in the same condition though." _Ed added. He looked out the window._

"You know what, Eddy. We will walk you home. Your instructors will start to become concern with all those substained injuries on your face. I guess doing so could help me study more at home perhaps..." _Double D stated, packinh his things away._ "I will send a personal email to my next couple of professors and notify them that I cannot attend class today due to an emergency."

 _Eddy sighed._ "Let's go. Our hideout is better." _Eddy grabbed his things and left the library. Following suit was Double D and Ed. They exited the campus, making sure no one spotted them. Ed looked back at the school, thinking about May. Eddy took out his phone and earphones, and took his mind off what happened and listened to some music._

 _They took a right down the street from the college and onto Danny Ave. , where they took a left to Vincent Blvd. They passed Tom's Corner Store, albeit closed for the day. Their hideout was the worn down GMC Vandura with the purple paint job, with the red and orange flame decals, not very far from the Trailer park._

 _Double D tapped Eddy's shoulder to alert him. Eddy looked at him with a cocked eyebrow_ and lowered down his volume.

"Yes?" _Eddy said._

"It's good enough that you stood up to yourself, but that attracted unecessary attention." _Double D said, still looking at Eddy's facial injuries._

"Who cares." _Eddy said, turning up his volume again. Double D pulled out his phone, and went to his messages. Nothing. He went over to Marie's messages and started to text her._

[Double D - _11:13am_ ] "Hello Marie."

 _While he awaited a response, Marie was in the showers washing herself up, blasting to some songs from 98. Her phone was on the toliet seat as it vibrated. She pulled the shower curtains over a little bit to see who it was._

"Double D..?" _Marie said. Before she could tend to the message sent by Turtle Dove himself, she finished taking care of herself. About 10 minutes later, the Eds were camping out at the old van. Eddy was on the water bed in the back, while Ed was in the driver's seat and Double D in the passenger seat. Ed looked over to Eddy to check on him._

"How you holding up Eddy?" _Ed asked as he leaned over the front seat head rest._

"I ain't dying. So I'm good." _Eddy said with arms crossed._

 _Double D received a text from Marie at 11:26am. He opened the message to see what it said._

[Marie - _11:26am_ ] "Hey you xx wyd?"

[Double D] "Well, we are in that old van that my friends and I camped out as kids. "

[Marie] "Ur not at the library like you said?"

[Double D] "Afraid not."

[Marie] "Did ma man ditch school..?"

[Double D - _11:27pm_ ] "No Marie. I let my instructors know that I won't be attending class today due to an emergency. Can you meet me here?"

[Marie] "U fucking bet. Comin now."

 _Double D chuckles lightly at her message. Ed was on his phone too, texing May while see was at lunch. As she was about to unwrap her sandwich, her phone ringed. She checks it and it read on the screen:_

[ _Big Hunk - 11:28am_ ] "Hey."

" _Pooky.._ " _May grabbed her phone and texted him back._

[May] "Where are ya? I was waiting for you to come."

[Ed] "Well I had to help my friend out. Could you meet us at that old van. You know, the purple rusty one?"

[May Bear] "Sure thing. That was my last class before the break starts."

 _May had texted Lee to come get her early, she done so as she was packing her lunch and her books._

[May - _11:30am_ ] "Hey Lee, can ya get me? Im gonma visit Ed at the old purple van. His friends are there."

 _Lee was packing the groceries away when her phone vibrated from her back pocket. Loading the last of the bags into the rear of her truck, she pulled out her phone to see that May messaged her._

[Lee] "Alright, gimme a sec." _No matter what happens, Lee was always there for her two sisters, ever since their mother has passed away 3 years ago from a car accident that occured late at night. She could never forget the voice that one officer said to her. The frog in his throat to even dare utter such words like that had rocked her world ever since. She vowed to protect and care for Marie and May until death. Lee hoped into her truck and peeled out to the college._

 _11:41am, Lee pulls up to the college while May sat on the bench reading an artcile on kinetic engery for her Chemistry class that she had to type a report on during break. She honked the horn to get her attention. May looked up and rose from her seat. She went to the passenger seat toplace her things, then climbed to the front._

"Hey Lee." _May said as she pushed back her sprawled straight hair back._

"What happened..?" _Lee asked, pushing her rich red hair to reveal one of her eyes._

"Well Ed said to meet them at that broken down van they hang out at." _May said looking at her._ "I'm sure Ed could explain."

 _Lee peels out, tires screeching, and drives off to the designated location. The bags in the trunk gyrated from side to side with each and every turn made. May was used to Lee driving like she does, it fits her nature and personality._

( _Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. What could Lee await to see at the van? Chapter 8 coming soon.)_


	8. Chapter Eight: To The Eye

_Chapter Eight: To The Eye_

 _Ed stepped away from the van for a couple of minutes and went to a discrete area to drain his pipe. Double D would look back at Eddy from time to time. Eddy was simply on his phone watching "Venom" in peace._

"Eddy." _Double D whistled at him, causing him to look up. It was a water bottle in his hand. He leans over to hand it to him. Eddy set the phone down to grab it._

"Thanks.." _Eddy said sitting up to take a drink._

"My pleasure." _Double D said with a smile. 11:55am, Eddy reclines against the alcantara cushioned walls as he continued to watch his movie. Double D was reading a book that he wanted to start days go called_ " _Nature's Mind of Matter_ " _and he is only on the first couple of pages. A tap came at the window, startling him a little. To his right, on the other side of the glass was Marie, looking through the tinted windows, her blue hoodie covering parts of her face. Double D smiled and opened the door, turned his body around and sst his book on the dashboard with a bookmark so he could find the page later._

"Hey." _Marie made two air smooches near Double D._ "What ya doing here?" _Marie looked around for a bit. The warm air that the Eds' bodies created was immediately depleted when Marie opened the door, Ed done half the job when he left to go drain his pipe._

"Eddy, well, he got into quite the altercation with our enemy Kevin. I am positive you must know who he is. Yes, well the both of them got into a quarrel outside of their classroom."

 _Marie briefly looked at Eddy, then at Double D again. A loud rev came from around the corner. It was loud enough for Ed to hear it, so he air out his pipe, zipped up, and headed back to the van. The revs came from none other than Lee's truck, it skidded along the snow and slush in a smooth fashion. Double D looked from outside, near Marie's face, which caused her to briefly smirk. Lee put the truck in park, and hopoed out. She wore a Red polka dot snow jacket and her trademark jeans and snow boots. Ed came to find the Kanker's vehicle close to their hid out. He jogged back to the location. Lee approached Double D, along with May, who was looking for Ed. The air was ice cold, which was easily shown when even the slightesta exhale could cause a human cloud from the airways._

"Spit it Double D." _Before Double D could explain himself, Eddy came up to Double D._

"You could close the door sometime n-" _Eddy halted further words, looking at the Kanker Sisters. He cleared his throat as Ed came back to the driver's seat._

"Oh man! What happened Eddy?" _May said as she closely examined Eddy's injuries. Lee pushed her hair up to look at it too. Eddy and Lee stared for a few seconds before breaking the gaze._

 _Eddy scoffs._ "I've been in a fight. It's no big deal." _Double D looked at Eddy as if he had 2 heads. He pinched the bridge of his nose at Eddy's brave comment. He couldn't really blame him because he held his own in the fight._

"With who..?" _Lee stoically asked Eddy slowly anger resonating from her body._

"Who do ya think? Shovel Chin." _Eddy ssid as he climbed back to the rear of the van. Lee sees this and walks to the back of the van, opening the doors wide. The cold air enters Eddy's entire body and hit hsrder than Kevin's punches._

"So Kevin did this to ya?" _Lee climbed inside to sit across from Eddy._

"I held my own, so it's no big deal." _Saying that god Lee to lick her licks in two ways. The Seductice Way and The Weather Way due to the cold. May and Marie also climbed in, Eddy moved so they had space. Ed and Doube D turned from their seats to look at Eddy._

"So where is Kevin now?" _May asked the Eds._

"Beats the fuck out of me.." _Eddy said, placing down his phone._ "He got what was coming to him through." _He crossed his arms._

"He said he would be at the party." _Ed stated._

"Which would mean he could stir up another brawl in front of all of the attending people. You are not going to fight him again Eddy." _Double D pointed at him._

"Was not planning on it. But it is possible. I'm still gonna get my party on whether Kevin fights me or not.." _Eddy chuckled._

 _Marie looked at Double D, and he looked at her. He winked **very fast** to make her notice, but not to make it obvious to the group. Lee pushed her hair up once more to reveal her blue coronas._

"Well, if he fucks with ya again. You put him down. If he still tries to bother ya..?"

 _Lee went into her jacket, and pulls out a rusty M1911A1. She cocks it back and shoots it at the back door. The rust kicked from the recoil, but stills like it's brand new. May and Marie are no where near stunned like Double D is._

"Lee!! Where in the great god almightly did you accquire that contraption??" _Double D shouted but then lowered his voice._

"20th birthday. You gotta love being an adult." _Lee snickers at Double D's fear._ "If he fucks with ya, I will air him out for ya. Or better yet ( _moves it closer to him_ ) you do it."

"I cant. Well, as much as it being so easy. I use only knuckles. I can't get thrown in jail for shit like that. I rather get kicked out then thrown in jail." _Eddy said looking at the gun._

"So when he does fight you and he pulls out a weapon, ya shit outta luck Eddy. Keep it. I got more at home.." _Lee said as he winked. Double D takes the gun from Eddy's lap to examine it._

"Now Lee, it is to my knowledge that Eddy would not dare pull such a consequentail decison could have in incarcerated for more than a decade. All because of _**this**??"_

 _Eddy took back the rusty handgun and looked at it himself._ "I'm not stupid Sockhead. I've seen weapons before." _Eddy stated._ "Thanks Lee, I guess." _Lee nodded her head. Ed reclined the back all the way back that it trapped Eddy's legs. Ed looked at him with_ "Oops!" _face and smiled. May softly laughed and Double D snickered. Eddy plucked him in head and pushed the seat back up._ "Watch it Rubble Forehead." _Ed continued to laugh._

"Hey Dreamboat." _Marie said to Double D, which resulted in a mild eyeroll from him. She noticed and snatched his hat from him again, since she kept the other one at the trailer._ "You don't roll your eyes at me mister!" _Marie jumps from the back and felt on foot. Double D sighed and covered his face._

"Perhaps it's no secrets about my hair. Excuse me gentlemen, I must go retrieve my hat." _Double D exits the van and proceeds to jog on foot, shouting for Marie._ "Marie!! Return my hat at once!" _May giggled at what had just happened._

 _Eddy hopped out and called out for Double D._ "Don't pull a muscle on ice Double D. Hahahahah!"

 _The time now was 12:20pm. Lee stepped from the van, which caught Eddy's attention._ "Wait, where are ya going?" _Eddy asked Lee as she walked to her truck._

"Home, Little Man. I gotta bring these bags into the house." _Lee said looking slightly down at Eddy._

"You need any help?" _Eddy asked generously._

"Sure, ain't no harm in that, hop in." _Lee said. Eddy looked up and noticed that the snow was starting up again. Eddy got into the car with Lee, and Lee drove off, slush hitting the rusty van. It was now Ed and May who was left._

 _Ed and May looked at each other. Ed climbed to the back, hitting his head on the alcantara cushions that shook the water bed, making May move around a little._

"I'm okay." _Ed said, beginning to sit upright._

"I hope Eddy will be alright." _May said looking at Ed._

"He's been through worse than aliens and spaceships." _Ed said as he chuckled. May followed suit as her cheeks began to color with a solid pink._

"Hey, you want a piece of my sandwich Ed?" _May asked. Ed's eyes shined more than the snow on a sunny day._

"Do I?!" _Ed sat next to May as she reached into her bag to retrieve the sandwich. She unwrapped it and ripped Ed a half. Ed pulled out his phone to put on something to watch._

"You wanna watch a movie?" _He asked May._

"Yes please." _May said. The van got a little warmer with just the two of them. Ed puts on the Original Godzilla from 1954. They ate their sandwich as he played the movie. Ed wrapped his arm around May, to which May snuggled up into his jacket. Ed had his phone on a kickstand so it wouldn't fall. They looked at each other one more time before looking at the screen. He ran his fingers through her soft messy hair and May felt like a cat who was purring from being petted by their owner. May played with the fabric of his inner shirt. They watched the movie in pure peace, like being on Cloud Nine, away from the world's problems. Here and now, this was their world. A world they could together reside in. Before they knew it, they fell asleep against each other. Soundlesd snoring, the van become warmer and warmer with the body they were giving off._


	9. Chapter Nine: Retrieve

_Chapter Nine: Retrieve_

 _The time now was 12:45. Double D had stepped into the wooded area of the Rethink County. He looked above him and saw a beautiful spectacle in front of him. a large wooden area. The branches of evergreen trees beung weighed down by the accumualtion of snow, it gives off such a serene feel to it. Double D enters a world where he couldn't come into terms with his other emotions other than the shear moment of such amazement. He was speechless. He walked into the foot of the snow covered forest. Looking around him, he tried to find signs of Marie's presence here._

"Marie..!" _He called out to her. No response. He took out a minature blow horn from his coat pocket and tried again._

 **" _MARIE!!"_ **_He exclaimed. The feedback of the blowhorn ruptures his eardrums for a tiny moment. He rubbed the both of his ears._

"Note to self. Never try that again.." _He told himself. He slowly inched his way inside the forest, taking precatiounary measures. Every now and again, he would trip over an exposed root from the Evergreens around him. He took out his phone and messaged Marie._

[Double D - _12:53pm_ ] "Marie, where the hell are you?"

 _Awaiting a response, he continued his search. He stopped to look at the ground in search for clues. He knelt down and looked around again. Something had caught his eye among one of the trees. He walked over to it. A random piece of cloth being holstered by a branch sticking out of the bark of the tree. He grabs it off and on the tag, reads "DD" in black marker. His hat_

"There you are my soft friend." _Double D said with a smile, he wiped off the small flurries of snow off his hat. Before he could put it on, a sound came from the opposite side of the tree he was standing in front of. Hearing the sound of broken sticks, and not uttering a word, he stepped to the side to see what caused that sound. On the opposite side, was nothing. He cocked an eyebrow. Turning around again, nothing was around him, or so he taught. He scratched his head in confusion and starts to make his way out of the woods._

 _A couple of minutes later, he comes across a certain spot in the woods: a couple of trees in a large circle, with a large tree in the middle. Below him was a slight decline in terrain and in elevation. He noticed something, the surrounding tress were leaning back in unison, at the same angle._

"A meteor must have struck this spot long ago. Very, very interesting." _Double D said with such enthusiasm. He went down the change of elevation to examine the tree in the middle. Hand on his chin, hand on his hat, it was a sight to see._

 _Something had snatched his hat from his right hand, causing him to turn around. He has greeted with his own hat pulling towards a certain someone's face: Marie._

 _Marie turned the both of them around. She pulls him towards the tree he was looking at. Attempting to not headbutt Marie by accident, he used his arms and hands as brakes up against the tree._

 _Marie started deeply into Double D's brown coronas, as for him, he was taken away by surprise._

"Hey Sweet Love.." _She lowered his eyes and spoke softly. It feeds Double D's ears, her soothing voice brought him into a state of ease. His muscles relaxed, his mind stopped going crazy._

"Hello Marie." _Double D said softly._ "It looks like we are alone." _He added._

"We are.." _Marie said in a rather seductive tone. Hearing this sends a bolt of something so unworldly from his heart, to his arms, back to his heart, and down to his legs. The feeling he is recieving from being so close to Marie couldn't be describe. He was a person in someone else's shoes._

" _What is this I'm feeling? This is so unworldy. I can not fathom it quite clearly. Marie.. she.. looks.. like a goddess to me right now. Oh my.. what am I saying..?_ " _Double D said to himself._

" _He is just.. so fucking cute. I can't believe I have him in my arms. How I could just.. take him to my bed, and just have him own me.. all day. All these years, has led to this moment. Show me Double D.. shoe me that this was worth the wait.._ " _Marie exploded into her mind at having such a moment like this._

"Heh.." _Double D chuckled on_ _ce._

" _She is not going to let me go so easy.. think Edward.. think man!" Double D said fighting with his inner thoughts._

 _Silence grew into the forest. They stared at each, until Double D slowly moves forward. Marie and Double D closes their eyes. Marie pulled his hat and his hewd closer to him._

 _The moment of pure bliss hatches like an animal from it's egg, as Double D oressed his very own lips onto Marie's. The surge throughout Double D's body amplified as the kiss commenced. Mixed with Marie's own body surge, shooting to their lips, was like pure Heaven itself. A couple of seconds go by. They pull back. Marie's face was full of satisfactory with a combination of shock an awe. No words transpired from both of their lips._

 _Double D's face lit up in a pink tint like a lantern, he felt his cheeks burning up like a furnace with the settings cranked up to the max._

"M..M..Marie.." _Double D tried to spit at least a sentence, but Marie wouldn't let him._

 _She pulled him by his coat colloar and back in for another passionate him. It caused Double D to wrap his arms around her curvacious and slim build. Marie slowly let her fingers crawl all over him. His face, his ears, even his hair. She curled her fingers through his thick hair in such ease. Marie wanted him to shut up, and just kiss him, and Double D would not mind one bit. A minutes passed, the both of them pulled back, Marie's face was filled with such bliss, such lust, and such love. Her face was a bright pink. Double D was completely speechless, so much as exhaled so hard but slowly to where he almost fainted, but Marie caught him by his coat collar._

"How was that, Dream Boat?" _Marie said holding him up a little bit._

"More.. more satisfying disassembling father's razor.. ha.." _Double D was in a state of such intoxication, and not the bad kind. This was the kind that he couldn't get enough of. He wanted much more, but fought with himself to subdue his needed urges._

"Stand up honey." _Marie asked him._

 _He gathered his thoughts and stood upright. Marie placed his hat back on his head. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Without hesitation, Marie wrapped his arms around him tightly. Double D had never felt such happiness in his life, being with Marie could not compare to his 8,358 ants back at home._

"Your room. I got more where that came from.." _Marie whispered into his ear. This **immediatley**_ _curled_ _the back of his hair up, cheeks heating up as if it could melt snow._

"I w-would be delighted Marie." _Double D said with such certainty, forming a blush on his face._

" _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING EDWARD? YOU COULD HAVE WALKED AWAY BUT YET YOU HAVE STAYED AND MARKED YOUR TERRITORY ON SUCH A PERSON LIKE..LIKE MARIE? A KISS?_ " _Double D fought with himself as they walked outside the forest._

 _At the exit of the forrest, they come out, with Double D's hands trembling in his pockets, and Marie fixing her blue hair. Marie moves his hat up to get his attention. Double D looks at her with a smile._

"You okay Dreamboat?" _Marie asked with a smile._

"Peachy. I could have never been better." _Double D stated with a smile, looking over her, and fixing his hat._

"Good. Save that energy. You're gonna need it." _Marie winked at him, and smooched at him once._

"There is enough energy in me.." _Double D added._

 _The both of them were yards away from the forest that they had their infamous kiss at. Double D looks up and sees that the snow starts to pick up. He starts to think about having a female in his room. As for what happened many years ago regarding Marie and their sister's summer vacation._

" _Having a girl in my room was something I could never ever think or dream about. My lord, Eddward Marion, what have you cooked up for yourself?_ " _Double D said to himself._ " _You might as well enjoy the moment right now. Plus, you just witnessed a meteor strike. That counts for something."_

(End of Chapter Nine. Ten comes out soon. Hope you are enjoying the story.)


	10. Chapter Ten: Magazine

_Chapter Ten: Magazine_

 _Back at the Park N' Flush Trailer Park, Lee's truck was parked on the side of their mobile home. Eddy was outside delivering the bags Lee brought from the store, it was a load full._

" _Geez, you feeding a village?_ " _Eddy said to himself as he took some in. Lee was inside setting some of the groceries up, whistling to herself. Eddy continued to bring some bags in. On another trip back to the trailer, he trips on the stairs leading to the inside. His knee hit straight into the metal, he did however bring the bags in before rubbing his knee in agony, whilsit grunting in pain._

"... **Fuck**..." _Eddy grunted in pain. Lee knew exactly what happened to Eddy since she had her own experiences with that one metal step._

"Walk it off. It happens." _Lee said to Eddy, who was limping to get the last of the bags. After doing so, Eddy banged his boots against the doorway to shake off the snow from his boots._ "That's all of them?"

 _Eddy brushed his hair back with his hand._ "Yeah. That's all." _Eddy looked around the trailer. The same as before, but with some added space and things mooved around. Eddy took a seat on the couch, which was covered with Marie's blanket that she slept in. Eddy relaxed as he leaned back and placed his arms behind his head. Lee looked at him and shaked his head with a smile._

"Still the all time slacker I know, are ya?" _Lee asked as she looked at him. Eddy looked at Lee, he nodded his head._

"Nah, Just laid back, stopped the scams. Just relaxing. I turned a new leaf." _Eddy responded._

"Not in my eyes. Ya on my couch kicking back." _Lee said chuckling, pushing her hair that obscured her vison momentarily._

"Yea well thats what you see" _Eddy said as he pointed at her._

"Ha." _Lee said sarcastically._

"Ha." _Eddy repiled back. He felt a rush of urine slowly crept from his kidneys and down to his urinal tract._ "Imma use the bathroom. Drain _it._ Be right back."

"The second floor toliet you can use. Marie is fixing this one downstairs, she stuffed too much wipes. Ya, wipes, not tissues, wipes, down the can. She clogged it, and now she gotta fix it."

"Got it." _Eddy said and headed upstairs to use the bathroom. Closing the door behind in, he started to relieve himself. After 25 seconds, he shook **it** a little bit and cleaned himself. While he was in there, he took out the rusty pistol. Locking the door behind him, he took out the clip and held it in his other hand. He sat on the toliet and examined it. He saw some carved numbers on it. He looked at it for a couple of seconds and took down the number onto his phone._

 _After doing so, he placed the clip back in, placed the gun in his coat pocket, and exited the bathroom. Lee heard the door closed as she sat on the kitchen counter, watching Eddy come down._

"Enjoyed yourself?" _Lee said with a smirk. Eddy looked at her with the expression of her having two heads._

"What? I only took a piss." _Eddy placed his hands in his sweater pockets._

"Hmm.." _Lee moaned to Eddy. Eddy looked at the TV, then at the door. He streched and looked at the time on his phone. 1:26pm._

"Have to go so soon?" _Lee said in a playful tone and puckered her lips, he tilted her head awaiting for a respond. She kicks off her boots in the meantime._

"Yea." _Eddy said stoically. He leaned against the refrigerator. Lee slowly gets off of the counter and approaches Eddy, who, slowly moves away from the fridge._

 _Eddy cocked an eyebrow to her obvious moves._

"Aw, that's too bad, ( _becomes amourous as time passes by_. _She starts to twirl her ginger locks_ ) I was thinking ( _twirls her exposed bra strap on her right shoulder_ ) since we are here, I figure we spend some time together.. ya know, for old time sake."

 _Lee smirks as she says this. She closes the front door as she walked passed it. Eddy, now walking backwards and running out space as Lee slowly advances, slips the left side of her shirt down just a little bit._

"Old time sake..? Like we ever had any." _Eddy said with his expressionless face._

"Oh yea?" _Lee approaches him once more, face to face._ "Let's fresh your memory then.." _Lee reaches into his coat pocket and takes out the gun, throwing it on the floor near him._ "Ya don't need this for now." _Eddy, takes her hands away from Lee, this slightly surprises her._ "Ooh, ya playing hard to get..?" _Lee smirks._

 _Eddy took a step back, but lands on the couch behind him. Giving Lee the advantage, she gets closer to him. Lee gets up close and personal with Eddy, before getting on the couch with him_

"I like that about you.." _Lee added, brushing her hair back to relieve both of her blue eyes._

"Yea..?" _Eddy said furrowed his eyes. As he was about to push her back, she grabs his arms and spreads them, getting her gain access to straddle him. She unzipped his jacket very slowly._

"Ya.." _Lee said softly but in her tough tone._

 _Lee looked slightly down at Eddy, who still had that face on._ "That face makes me sad Eddy. Don't ya like me..?" _Lee teased in an upset tone._ _Eddy looked away in a_ " _Give me a break_." expression. He looked at her, seeing her domination appearance.

"Hmm, I wonder what's it gonna take to wash that face of yours away..?" _Lee said in his ear. Her hands freely crawled all over his chest. It ran several chills down Eddy's veins, to where his hand twitched for a split second. Eddy met her in the eyes, reading the lust from it. He closed his eyes, then looked at Lee one more time, with a certain look in his eyes._

"Thataboy.." _Lee said. She rubs her hand upon his crouch, feeling it bulge with every second that passed by. Eddy slowly raised his arms and with one swift moment, wrapped his arms around Lee. Eddy aimed for her neck, and starts to kiss upon her soft freckled skin. It made Lee let out a sharp exhale. She pulled back with such shock in her eyes, so much that it made Eddy wonder what was he doing wrong? Then his face turned into a smirk, following a cocked eyebrow._

 _Without hesitation, Lee wanted to rip him apart, right there, right now. However she wanted to build up to that moment. She slowly got off of him and looked at him, she grabbed his hand to take him off of the couch and walked to the bedroom. No words were being exchanged. There was no need for them. Lee leads Eddy upstairs to the bedroom. Entering the bedroom, she locks it behind him and turned off the lights, only letting sunlight through the blinds. Eddy and Lee trailed over to the bed, where Lee gets on top of him._

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." _Lee said with lust. She took off his jacket, and she digged in. Eddy locked lips with Lee, running his hands down her back, making her shiver a little, and ran his fingers through her soft ginger locks. They began having some tongue action, Lee moaned a little bit, while Eddy grunted, feeling a different surge shoot throughout his body. Lee let her free roaming hand run down to Eddy's boxers, feeling his bulge, pumped up with fresh blood. Eddy flipped roles so that she was on the bottom._

"Oooh I want you.." _Eddy said in a gruff voice. Eddy takes charge as he trailed his butterfly kisses down from her neck. He lifts up her shirt but not completely to finish the trail he marks on her, he reached down to her pants and unzipped them, taking them off. There, was her black panties, dripping wet with esctasy. He took them off and tossed them over him. Without any thought, he sucked down onto her wet clit. It made her jump and shot out a gasp. Lee rises up and grabs Eddy's hair and head, becoming jumpy as he pleased her with his tongue. Her moans were like music to his ears. He held her legs down, but he barely could do so._

"Ughh...ahh." _Lee moaned a tad louder spread her legs and closed them around his head, not too tightly, but just enough to support herself. Her breathing was shaky. She jolted slightly to the left and tilted her head in full bliss. She pressed his head forward into her pussy._ "Ugghhhh...Eddy..." _Lee moaned. In the midst of all of this, the both of them hear a door open downstairs. Eddy stopped and looked at Lee, who looked at him the same way before she looked at the door._

"Lee?" _May said downstairs with Ed. Ed looked around for any signs of Eddy. None._

"Lets try upstairs." _Ed said. Lee and Eddy heard it from downstairs."_

"Out the window. Go..!" _Lee said as she rushed Eddy out of her room window. She stuffed his jacket in the closet. He opened the window and looked at her one more time before hopping out. Big mistake since the snow picked up. Eddy looked at the window before running home, full on adrenaline. May came up the stairs in search of Lee, she went to her room and knocked on the door._

 _Lee yelled at the door._ "I'm changing, give me a sec will ya?"

"Well we found her." _May said._

"Eddy must be home." _Ed said._

"Well, Big Ed, thank you for talking me home. I enjoyed our small in there. I really did." _May said with a smile and pecked him on the cheek. Ed blushed and smiles. giving her a hug."_

"My pleasure, I'll call you later. Okay?" _Ed said as he brushed her sprawly hair back._

"Okay." _May said with a smile. Ed walked down the stairs. On the TV, he saw Fish Bowl 3: The Animated Series for a couple of seconds before leaving._

 _Eddy was running full force to kept his body warm despite the cold that inflict upon his body. While running, he zipped up his pants and continued, the snow flowing through his hair, hisbface getting the full force of cold and bitterness. He cut through the creek and down The Lane, hopped over fences and yards before recognizing his own. He shook himself_

 _off and opened his sliding door, closing it behind him._

"Shit.. ah shit.." _Eddy barely spoke, trying to catch his breath._ "I never ran that much since 10 years ago.." _Eddy slowly got up to his feet and over to his bed. He checked the time._ "2:01.That was close.. shit.." _Eddy kicked off his boots and got into his boxers before heading into his covers to look at his social media feeds. Nazz posted an update about the party, telling everyone again. Johnny posted a pic of him and Plank, only now that Plank is a skateboard. Sarah with her middle finger out facing her classroom door. And Kevin, which caught his eye._

 _Eddy read the post._ "Its gonna be a fun party for me. Getting prepared." _In the photo was brass knuckles and a bat. The post had 28 likes. Eddy grew angry but he shook it off and took a nap. He remembers what happened in that hallway, but also what happened in Lee's bedroom. If anything. He would choose Lee's bedroom anyday._

(End of Chapter)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Two Words

_Chapter E_ _leven: Two Words_

 _Double D and Marie were leaning against his front door, kissing it up passionately once more. Double D starts to hear her sweet and small moans as they continued. Suddenly, but slowly, he felt his entire body go into auto-pilot, amd it did the talking for him._

"Mmmhh..." _Marie moaned. She pulled him by the collar and turned him around show she could get a good look at the stairs, watching her step._

"You have no clue how long I've waited to do this.." _Marie said in a soft sexual voice. Edd felt another surge shoot through his palms like it was a potent drug kicking in after five minutes of usage._

"I could hardly imagine.." _Double D flipped the roles again by lifting Marie up from her thighs, easy accessing her to straddle him while standing. He climbs the stairs, then kicks open his room door. A normal Double D would be civilized and open it with his hand, but the auto-pilot was taking full effect. Closing the door behind him, Marie made out with him once more before yanking him, and twisting herself onto his bed. Before taking things further, Double D held her back for a moment, taking his hat off._

"B..Before we proceed further into this, I would like to say. Well.."

 _Marie looks at him with a confused look. He felt her grip loosen on his collar._

"Well uh.. how do I say this..? I've never had this much fun wih you. In fact, in anything. Besides counting my ants over. It's kinda hard to put it simply, but.."

 _Double D leans towards her face and whispered the words that Marie had wanted him to spit out ever since they were kids. He places his hat on her head._

"Love me.." _Double D said in a whisper._

 _Without a thought in mind, Marie smirks and pulls him close, resuming the kiss. Double D rests his hand on her thigh, slowly creeping to her ass. Marie pulled back and exhaled sharply._

"Oooh god I need you.." _Marie said in a huff. She unzipped his pants, pushed her hair back, and slip her hand into his boxers, stimulating his rod. He exhaled once and his toes curled up. He pushed his hair back while Marie multitasked by stroking him and kissing him. He decided to return the favor by leaning up and unzipping her pants as well, he stopped her from stroking since his rod was harder than the skull that's resting on his reading desk. He got behind her, with her in the middle._

"You feel so exquisite..." _Double D said in a deep side voice He is under the Boomerang Phase from many years ago. He slipped his hand down her pants, and starts slipping his hand inside her drooling clit. Soon as he did, Marie threw her head back, which caused her to take his hand and run it up her jacket and her shirt, grasping on her soft breast. She gasped sharply to his intoxicating touch, it felt like she was in a world no one could ever imagine. She moved his hand up and down her chest, making her moan more to his touch._

"D-Double D...ughh..." _Marie moaned his name and she meant it with everything. The sensation she was feeling was beyond bliss that she leaned a bit forward to gasp, and lean back again. He felt the liquid exit from her slot and rubbed on the outside of her clit. She used her arm to wrap it around the back of his hand, bringing his head closer. He started to use butterfky kisses on her neck and on her shoulder._

"Double.. D.. ahh.." _Marie could not form any words at this point. Double D started to use his tongue and this drove her over the breaking point. She turned around and faced him eye to eye._

" ** _Take me._** " _Marie demanded roughly but kindly. Double D's cheeks glowed a pink tint. They both undressed each other, breathing sharply. Once fully undressed, Double D and Marie were in full blown Boomerang Mode. Double D grabbed Marie and she straddled him. While doing this, he took the opportunity to suck om her breasts, one by one as she rode his stiff rod. She moaned as loud as she could since she knew his parents were out almost all of the time._

"Do-Double **D**..!!" _Marie exclaimed with ecstasy. Marie clawed at his back and gritted her teeth._ "Mmmgghhh.. mmmgh.." _Marie groaned inside, although Double D heard it. Double D grunted and groaned with each stroke performed and with every line being engraved on his back by Marie's cravings being expression by her nails. It was like a cat in love with their scratching post._ _Double D looked up at Marie, who was sweating like he was. He breathed heavily._

" _Oh my lord. The moans she utters from her mouth is driving me to the brink of such insanity. Addicting very much! Her cravings satisfy mines succficiently. This felling is far more than a mere extraordinare. Her insides feel like a thousand soft emeralds just by friction!!_ "

 _Marie was on the verge of climax, and so was Double D._ Her voice was full of shuddering from his immense size, she stayed latches onto him until it was all over.

"Double D..! I...Im cl-close...!" _Continuing to still ride him, she gasped sharply again and lashed at his back once, making him twitch at the agony being inflicted upon him. She looked at him once again and kissed him while riding him a couple of more times before she climaxed onto him. She orgasmed as she held onto him, pulling his hair and running her fingers through. The sensation of her inside fluids running down his shaft drove him to no end. The warm liquids had caused him to climax into her, being felt by Marie as his cock and his muscles tightend around her. His groans turned into shuddering exhales. She rested her head onto his shoulder and his on her shoulder. They took a moment to catch their breaths before looking at each other._

"I...I" _Double D trying hard to articulate. The Boomerang Effect slowly worn off from the both of them. Marie placed her finger onto his lips._

"I.. Love You." _Marie said with a smile, her hair being sprawled all over, some covering her eyes. The way she looked in front of him was like seeing a superlative being. It left him speechless, at the though of giving something up to someone that loved him for years and years. Double D breathed again._

"I love you too, Marie.." _He tilted his head with a large smile, his eyes becoming low as he said it. It caused Marie to hug him very tightly, the hugs that he received from her as kids, finally means something to him now._

"Good." _Marie said with a soft laugh and sigh. She kissed him on the lips for a couple of seconds. She pushed him down on the bed and remained straddled on him. He used her elbows for support, and started solely into his eyes. Using one hand, she took his hair and placed it on his head again. Double D laughed a little bit._

"Well. I guess I'll be staying here for the night with ya." _Marie said tracing on his chest._

"Fine by me." _Double D said as he yawned a little._

"Is my man getting sleepy I see?" _Marie asked playfully, getting up and acrossing her arms._

"It appears so. I never thought that would wear you out." _He leaned up to fix his hair and his hat._

 _Marie got up to get some towels to wipe herself off. Double D sees the small mess on him and a pink tint flushed his cheeks once more before looking at him. He looked down with a warped smile. He chuckled very softly and looked at her. Marie winked at him and proceeded to clean herself. He got up and grabbed some accesories to use the showers._

"I will be heading to the showers. If you need anything, please let me know." _Double D said walking out._

"Mmhmm." _Marie mumbled._ "Fuck.. I only brought the clothes I wo-" _Marie surfed through his drawers and took out a random pair plaid boxers and a white clean T-shirt._ "These will do.." _She said. She looked at the time and it read 3:57pm._

 _At Eddy's House, the time now was 6pm. Eddy was napping with the lights off because the light bothers him. He tossed and turned a little bit and hit his hand on the table next to him._

"Mmmmh..." _Eddy moaned in sleepy pain. He slept for a couple more minutes before deciding to look out the window and still seeing it snow outside. It was getting dark outside. He yawned and looked at his phone. 6:02pm. He decided to turn on his phone since the number he tooked down was dawning on his mind. He messaged the number and await a response. While doing so, he fell back asleep until his phone vibrated._

"I think I might've just eaten my own words." _He said half asleep._

[Found Number] "I see ya found the number. XX"

 _Eddy cocked a small eyebrow._

[ _Eddy_ ] "Nazz..?"

[ _Found Number_ ] "She don't taste good like I do ;) "

[ _Eddy_ ] "Lee, whats up."

[ _Lee_ \- _6:03pm_ ] "Took ya long enough."

[ _Eddy]_ "Yea my bad. I was asleep."

[ _Lee_ ] "Was it that tiring for ya?"

[ _Eddy_ ] "No. I ran home. The heat had put me to sleep."

[ _Lee_ ] "Ill drop my ya house later tonight to drop ya things off."

[ _Eddy_ ] "Sure thing."

[ _Lee_ ] "I am washing ya jacket because after ya left, well... u could guess the rest ;)"

 _Eddy felt his cock slowly pump up with blood but try to tuck it away and subdue it between his legs._

[ _Eddy_ ] "Ooh, horny aren't ya?"

[ _Lee_ ] "Course not. Im washing a few clothes. Well not now that is.. U?'

[ _Eddy_ \- 6:04pm] "Me neither." _Eddy lied a little._

[ _Lee_ ] "Ur tongue."

[ _Eddy_ ] "My tongue? What about it?"

[ _Lee_ ] "I love it xx"

[ _Eddy_ ] "I'm glad. ;)"

[ _Lee_ - _6:06pm_ ] "Im comin over to ya house tonight. Ill just hop the fence. Dont wanna wake ya parents."

[ _Eddy_ ] "Sure thing."

 _The finals had dawned on him. It is tomorrow, but he shrugged off and turned on the TV. Kicking back, he took out his only book and started to review his notes._

 _Ed was only doing homework, while watching his cartoon shows. Sarah walks into his room. Her demeanor as a kid has drastically changed, not as bratty and demanding. Although, she did retain her sass._

"Hey Ed." _Sarah knocked on the wall. Ed looked up at Sarah to see what she wanted._

"Mom said to come upstairs for dinner."

 _She added._

"Okay." _Ed got up and sets his books aside to head up for dinner. He walks into the kitchen and to his amazement, on the table was ham, rice, beans, chicken. He sat at the table quickly._

"Hey son. How are ya?" _Ed Senior asked Ed._

"Good pops." _Ed replied. Ed Senior nodded._

"Your mother headed to the bathroom. Enjoy the food kids." He yawned a little bit, got up and yawned. "I gotta wake up the next couple of hours."

"Okay." _Ed and Sarah said in unison. He put his plate in the fridge befire heading upstairs to bed._

 _Over at Double D's house, Marie was asleep. Double D was reviewing his paper work for his finals the next day. He looked over to Marie, who was snuggling in his big covers._

( _End_ )


	12. Chapter Twelve: Lucid Part 1

_Chapter Twelve:_ Lucid Part 1

 _Marie was like a bear cub under her mother, being protected from the outside sheets._ _An hours and some change had passed. Double D grew heavy-eyed and looked at the time._

"7:19.." _Double D stretched for a minute before placing his books on the nearby desk and getting under his covers, also putting his hat up on the bed post. He got comfortable and closed his eyes, snuggling tight and awaiting for the Slumber Kings to whisk him away to Fabric Meadows. Seven minutes in, Double D was fast asleep. Unlike him, Marie was the type to sleep while sprawled all over the bed sheets. But alas, they went to Fabric Meadows._

 _Hours passed, it is now 10:15pm. Eddy's household was asleep, including him. The TV was left on and Eddy had the remote in his hand, head into the pillow, in a deep sleep, books tossed on his bed like he did not have a care in the world. Soft knocks came from his window, athough he did not hear it. Some soft knocks again snd he turned to the window and very slowly tried to get up but he groaned._

"Mmmmghh... who is it...?" _Eddy mumbled. No response. Eddy slowly got up and looked out his window for a second. Someone at his door. He walked over and opened it with such low energy in his voice._

"Yelloo.." _Eddy said with little awareness and sight. He looked up a little bit to see Lee. She was wearing some sweats, a scarf around her head and hair, revealinh one of her eyes, and her own jacket._

"Eddy." Lee said.

"Lee..." Eddy said tiredly.

 _Lee sighed and pulled out the unloaded rusty pistol and pointed to his face. This immediately made his eyes open like he saw a demon. Staring down the barrel, the hammer cocked back but it made a click sound. No clip in the handle. Eddy took two steos back and wiped his eyes. Lee had a smirk on her face._

"Lee..what the fuck are you doing...??" _Eddy said in a furious whisper._

"Well, ya awake now. Aren't ya?" _Lee asked sternly._

 _Eddy walked away and climbed back into his bed. Getting under the covers, Lee backed away from the door and sat on the bed. Not close to him but near him._

"Aren't ya bummed out about that Dirty Cap?" _Lee was referring to Kevin. Eddy looked at her._

"Who, Kevin? Nah. I'm not worried about that chump. What for? He ain't gonna ruin my time at the party. I could care less if he came after me or my pals.." _Eddy stated as he surfed through the channels looking for a show. Lee took in the words that Eddy said. He wasn't the old loud mouth adolescent she knew him well for. He evolved. Every now and again, he would get a little immature, but she would too, like him._

"Well, keep the pistol just incase. Ya never know when ya might need it.." _Lee said softly. While surfring through the channels, Lee laid down with her arms around her back._

"Geez, there ain't really anything to watch tonight.." _Eddy said as he found a random channel to put on so time could pass. Lee looked over at him. He sighed and turned into his pillow. Lee was thinking of getting his attention, and what better way to do that, than to call him out by his **name.**_

"Say, has anyone ever called ya by Skipper amymore?" _Lee asked._

"Uh, no. Why?" _Eddy asked_

"Just a thought." _Lee added on_

"It irritates me. Don't use it.." _Eddy sternly said. This forms a smirk on Lee's face. The plan was at play._

"Sure thing, Skippa." _Lee taunted. Eddy slightly pushed himself into his pillow at hearing the way she said his middle name._

"Knock it off.." _Eddy said._

"Skipper." _Lee taunted_

"Shut it.."

"Skipper. Skipper. Skippa."

 _Eddy gripped his pillow and turned around to face Lee._

"You deaf..?? I said knock it the fuck off..!" _Eddy said with agression and turned around._

"Yea? Well what are ya gonna do about it...?" _Lee taunted once more. Eddy turns around again to face Lee, who was giving off a grin. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Eddy closed his eyes before being plucked in the forehead by Lee. Finally, having had enough, Eddy gripped his pillow and whacked it across Lee's face. He sat up, with furrowed eyebrows. Lee cocked an eyebrow as she slowly got up._

"Hitting me huh?" _Lee sternly replied as she grabbed one of his other pillows and whacked him in the face with it, getting on the bed again. Eddy's blood was boiling. He grunted and tried to hit her again, but he missed. He threw the pillow at her face, and this got her blood boiling a little bit. She charged at him, she slapped him around, but Eddy wasn't gonna let Lee get the best of him. So he used his strength rk work against hers and hits her with his pillow. No words were being exchanged, only grunts. Soon as she was being overpowered, she lifted him up by his shirt collar. The both of them met eye to eye. Eddy took her wrists into her his hands and looked at her intently. He furrowed his eyebrows._

"I said.. knock it o-" _Before Eddy could finish his sentence, Lee took his lips into her own, passionately but slowly, kissed him. Suddenly all of Eddy's bottled up anger was drained slowly by Lee's luscious lips. After 20-25 seconds, the both of them pulled back. Lee's face was flourishing with pink. Eddy's was red but he looked down in a small red blush._

"I know ya did." _Lee said softly. She smiled and laughed a little. Eddy laughed a little too as he looked at each other again. Suddenly they couldn't hear each other's breaths any more. It was like the clock had stopped for an hour with the way they looked at each other. Slowly, they met head to head and closed their eyes. The emotions they were giving off was very potent. Opening their eyes again, they shared another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer. Lee stroked his cheek with her hand and Eddy ran his fingers through her ginger-rich hair. Lee moaned in the kiss a little, turning Eddy on from hearing it. Lee's free hand was in searching of something large, besides his heart. Once she got there, she started rubbing his forming bulge in his checkered boxers._

 _Eddy reacted in the same way as Lee, by running his one hand under her jacket and shirt, and started caressing one of her breasts. This sent shivers throughtout Lee's body. She relaxed as his hand roamed around. Now that the mood is escalating upon something further, Lee wraps her arms around Eddy and leans back, now french-kissing him._ Lee giggled in the kiss before continuing it. His hand were still roaming on her bare chest. Eddy backed away from the kiss, leaving her wondering for a couple of seconds.

"Wait. I got something better..." _Eddy said softly, she lifts up her jacket and shirt completely to expose her bare chest._

" _You're mine..!"_ _Eddy said with his eyes. In a sudden move, Eddy trailed his tongue up Lee's chest. This sends a series of bolts through Lee's system as she left out a soft but long exhale. Eddy sucked on one breast at a time, swirling his tip around her small areolas. He groans, sending small vibrations through her skin._ _Lee tries to conceal her moans with her gasps but now it's starting to become difficult. She slowly starts to become weak as Eddy trailed his kissed from her chest to her stomach, leaving his red markings in a crooking line, signing his signature on her._

 _Lee ran his fingers through his hand. Her legs started to quake by the amount of sheer termoil that resignated from Eddy's potent kisses. He reached to the waistline of her sweatpants. Eddy pulls them out and tossed it over his head. Heading straight down to her dripping clit, he continued where he left off at, but with a twist: Before Eddy could shove his tongue into her cavity, he licked on the outer surface of her clit, teasing her. It made Lee want to climax already but she was holding it back for last. After a couple of revolutions around **it** , Eddy shoved his tongue inside. It made Lee rise from her waist._

"Uughhh... E-Eddy...please.." _Lee moaned very lightly. She was trembling. She weakly wrapped her shaking legs around his head, pushing him in. This made Eddy started to suck, rather than lick, which drove Lee insane. She slightly jolted into one direction and gasped. Her toes curled through her socks. She was on the verge of climaxing but couldn't do it just yet. She slowly lifts Eddy's head up to look at her. Eddy looked at her for a split second before being pushed back by Lee. She sat up and closed in on clenching her clit area, holding it in tightly. She rubbed on his rock bard erection. Eddy groans at his before Lee lowers down and_ _slips **it** from his boxers. Eddy was blown away, and was about to be blown away. She slowly licked up and down his veiny shaft, making his toes curl as well. Eddy gripped the pillows besides him as he moaned once._

"Heheh.." _Lee laughed subtley before encasing it inside her mouth. This made Eddy grit his teeth twice as she slowly picked up the pace. He looked down to see her clenching her area, knowing she was going to let loose heavily. Lee swirled her tongue around, driving Eddy into a state of madness and lust. Bolts of energy shot through Eddy's body as Lee continued blowing him. Indeed, his mind was blown in both ways. A couple of minutes later, Lee slowed down, getting the full length in her throat. Eddy nearly yelled but concealed it with a strain. Close to climaxing, he showed signs of doing so._

 _Lee turns around and gets on all fours for him. No words were exchanged, only actions. Eddy without a second thought, shoves his cock inside Lee. She gasped loudly, making Eddy cover her mouth to prevent alerting the sleeping residents in his house. He slowly uncovers his mouth as he thrusts back and forth. He admires her freckled skin, despite the TV being the only light source. Eddy grunts lowly as Lee sharply exhales to his size. The both of them close to climax, Eddy reached forward to grip on of her tits, then whispered into her ear._

"You like that. Don't ya...?

"Mm...mmghmm..." _Lee moaned in agreement. Eddy puts in his last strokes before feeling a warm substance cover his shaft. In a final move, Eddy rubbed her clit, making her explode under his touch. She lets it all out, burying her face into his covers, screaming and moaned as she continued. It lasted a full 7 seconds flat. Once it was all over, the both of them were sweaty and out of breath. If this was a cartoon, Lee would have hearts popping from her head. along with her tongue hanging out. Eddy slowly pulled back. Looking at his throbbing rob, covered in white, he threw his head back, hitting his pillow. Trying to catch his breath, Eddy brushed his head back._

(TBC)


	13. Chapter Twelve: Lucid Part 2

_Chapter Twelve: Lucid Part 2_

"Good god.." _Eddy said in a small huff. His cock continued to throb, Lee sees this and goes to him again, weakly. With the remaining strength she maintained, she took his cock in her hand, and licked up and down his shaft. Eddy concealed his grunts with strains of pleasure. After about a minute or so, Lee slowly came to a halt and sat up. Taking deep breaths, Lee sat up and looked at Eddy, feeling the lust in both of them subside. Eddy slowed down his breathing patterns._

"Wait for me.." _Lee said, getting up from his bed, and headed for the bathroom, grasping her crotch area again. Attempting to move, Eddy raised himself up and grabbed a nearly tissie box. He sat on the edge of the bed and cleaned himself off. He threw his covers off the bed and went into his closet to pull out a clean one, discarding it in the corner of his room. Lee was in the bathroom cleaning herself up. She couldn't get the feeling of his tongue all over her orifice, the trembling sensation that shot through out her body. She rubbed her clit once more, dripping lightly on his green bathroom tiles. She shivered again and gain control of herself. She took a deep breath and walked out, deforming her smile before going back to her trademark persona. Eddy was getting prepared for a shower, grabbing a towel, boxers, and a shirt. They eyed each other before scoffing at each other. Behind their backs, they smiled at each other._

 _Lee ran her fingers through her hair and Edsy scratched the back of his head, and closed the door behind him. Starting up his shower for the night, Lee looked for a pen and paper within the confines of his room. She looked in his drawers, taking two boxers and stuffed them in her jacket, looking elsewhere, she looked in his books and she finds a pen. Then she looked in his bookbag and grabbed his notebook. She surfed through it to search for a clean page. While surfing through, she found a page with sentence containing her name. She scimmed through it for 2 seconds before quietly removing the page from his book._

"What were ya hiding in here..?" _Lee said to herself. She folded the paper and placed it into her pants pocekt before putting it on. She scribbled on the clean sheet of paper before leaving. Eddy was scrubbing himself further than what he was doing in the bed. The strong scent kf Dove's Men Body Wash was resonating throughout the the bathroom. The dark blue liquid turned into a foamy sky blue. He whistled the classic 1999 theme, along with some humming. The time now was 12:15am. Eddy came out of the shower, to his mere but small surprise._

 _Lee was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and dried himself off. He scans his room and sees a card folded in hald, standing up. Eddy walked over to it and it read_ _s_ :

 **" _Ya know just how to treat a lady right ;) 3 -_ _Lee_ "**

 _Eddy smiled reading the small card. He looked at the door, then out the window, she was gone. She went home. Eddy threw his clothes on and hopped into bed. He was definetely exhausted from such an activity. His toes curled a little bit, remembering how she slurped him up and down._

"Heh. You do know how to please a man." _Eddy said to himself. Within minutes, Eddy fell back to sleep. The time was now 12:46am. He had hopped out of her shower, towel around her waist and her hair, she entered her room and stopped to look at her bed, the place where Eddy, well, ya know. She blushed a little bit before putting her clothes on, and slipping on one of her new boxers, fresh from Eddy's drawers. They felt comfortable, airy, but nontheless fits her. She hopped in the bed and turned on the TV, letting the Feather Fairy take her into the deep confinements of slumber._

 _She went to sleep with a smile on her face. The both of them did._

(End of Chapter 12.)


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Mind

Chapter Thirteen: Mind

In the early hours of the morning, the Cul de' Sac was sound asleep. The Eds were getting just enough rest for their big day in the morning. Double D slept ever so silently, while Marie was nicely cuddeld against him. At this point, he began to start dreaming.

Going back about a decade ago, he finds himself in a rob with the tag named "Bubba" on it. Along with the Eds, who were catching their breath, running away from their first encounters with the Kanker Sisters. He looked around before going along with it.

"Glad we escaped..!" Eddy said, about to rip his robe off.

"But Eddy, you have no clothes on!" Double D spoke out. Eddy realizes that and left it on. "We should just head home and put on some new clothes."

"You mean walk into the Cul De' Sac looking like this?? No way. I'm going to get our clothes back, wet or not." Eddy exclaimed, Double D puts his hand on his face due to Eddy not complying. Typcial stubborn Eddy.

Ed grabbed Eddy by his robe strings. "No Eddy! You can't. You'll get eaten alive!" Eddy took the strings from him.

"I'll take my chances.." Eddy said and stomped off. Ed had fear in his face, ready to charge and rescue him if the Kankers spot him. Eddy walked over to look for their hanging trademark clothing. Eddy cracked his knuckles and headed for the then dreaded Kanker residence. There, on the side, was their clothes.

"There you are." Eddy took their clothes off of the hanging rack. The wind chimes began to sway as a little bit of wind picked up. Eddy had grabbed the rest of his friends' clothes and made a sprint for the other trailer.

 _Ed saw Eddy with their clothes. He grew a giant smile._ "Double D! Double D! He got them!" _Ed exclaimed. Double D sighed in relief, sliding down against the trailer._ "Quick! Put these on. Fast." Suddenly, the infamous Trailer door swung open, reveiling all three Kankers, who were quietly watching Eddy take the clothes and leave. Eddy looked for one second and grew into a panic. "Faster guys!"

"I'm on it Eddy!" _Ed saw as he strugged to invert his jacket the other way. Double D hoped to his feet. Then comes a steel beam impaling the trailer they were hiding behind. All grew wide-eyed as the trailer slowly capsided._ " **I think it's time for us to leave!!** " _Double D exclaimed. The Eds high tailed it out of there, heading into the shallow forest, dodging large objects being projected by the agressive Kankers. Double D, despite his skinny build, felt like his feet kicked into auto-pilot. Eddy sweated as he saw a path to The Lane._ "Quick! Over here! This path should lead us to the lan-" _A big rig was hurled from the back of them and into their path leading to The Lane. Ed devised a quick plan by grabbing his pals and hurking them over the now smothering wreckage of the big rig. Double D landed face first into the dirt, Eddy landed on his back, Ed hopped over and picked up the pace, along with his friends who recovered. The Race Horse kicked in to overdrive for Ed as he looked behind him, seeing the Kankers three times their size. Ed grew wide-eyed as he grabbed his two friends and ran down The Lane, cutting a right, before a mailbox could hit them._ "Oh lord! If we had just walked the way home to slip ourselves into new thhreads, this wouldn't be occuring Eddy!" _Double D exclaimed._ "What?? If it hadn't been you wanted to do a bug expedition, **THIS** wouldn't be happening!" _Eddy shot back at him. Double D looked in the rear to see what Ed saw, he fears, catatonic. Eddy looked back and went crazy._ "Ahh! Lumpy do something!" _Eddy screamed. Ed placed his friends in his oversized pockets and made a sprint for Eddy's house, to his brother's room. He blasted through the door and locks it, before heading upstairs. Eddy started looking for his key to that room, but before he could do that, Ed ripped the chain off the door and barged through, locking it behind them. An airhorn sounded off in the background, although subtely. Ed covered his friends' mouths. After a couple of seconds of silence, Double D awakes, in confusion, but giving time to acces the situation. He panicked but Ed tightened the grip around his mouth._

 _Footsteps were heard from outside the door, the Eds sat completely stiff for what looks like it could be hours. The footsteps stops. Suddenly the lights flicker on an off before the locked door opens from the outside, reveiling a pitch black hallway. Ed's heart beats five times the normal rate, making it audible, Eddy covered Ed's sternum area to subdue the noise, but to no avail. The Kankers charged at them full speed. All Three Eds screamed at the top of their lungs, hoping for help that was never going to assist them._

 _All three Eds, back in reality, rose from their beds in a cold sweat. Ed screamed for a second before covering his mouth. Eddy shot up and looked around for any intruders, and Double D quickly rose faster than he could catch his books from falling off of the shelf. He clenched his heart, which was beating twice as fast. He took deep but quiet breaths before getting up to get a glass of water. Eddy sat at the edge of his bed, and Ed scratched his head._

 _In the Kitchen, Double D sat down chugging down his glass of water, getting his mind off of such a dream only Ed should be having. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. It was 2:20am, as Double D looked at the microwave clock. He sighed and took another sip, shooting a chill up his spine._

"Cold.." _He said to himself. He started to think to himself for a second._

" _Eddward, how on Planet Earth did you get yourself into such a predicament? What was it? What happened to you as soon as you got to that tree? What was going on inside your head? Lust? Perhaps harbored emotions bottled up for such long time, with so little space to contain itself? Perhaps, hidden love?_ "

 _Double D sighed once before taking another sip._

"My lord.." _He said to himself once more. He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling. He then closed his eyes again, and started thinking to himself._

" _What was it..? Might I add, the party. Kevin is the main concern here. What could be possibly pull to target the three of us..? Come on, you are over thinking Mr. Eddward. Think positive. Kevin is a nobody. You'll be fine. You got someone in bed, and finals in the morning.."_

 _He hears another set of breathing. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the doorway, there, Marie was leaning against the refrigerator. His baggy shirt slipping from her right shoulder, exposing her black bra strap, blue haie sprawled, covering her right eye, and wearing one of his shorts._

"You look like you have a lot on your mind Double D." _Marie said as she concealed her yawn by blinking._

 _Double D sat upright and turned to her a little bit._

"It's nothing." _He said as he yawned._

 _Marie saw through the yawn. He knew Double since they were kids. She looked down and fixed her shirt._

"You sure 'bout that?" _Marie asked._

"Positive." _Double D smiled a little._

"Was it.. ya know, this..?" _Marie asked with a small frown._ _Somehow, Double D knew what she was talking about. He sighed and looked at her._

"No." _Double D said._

 _Marie approached him and sat across his lap, looking at him. She wasn't being amourous like usual, but having a rather caring demeanour. She blew a couple of her hair strands up from her eye._ _She cocks a small eyebrow. Double D looked up, Marie witnesses a rather rare emotion emit from his light brown coronas: Forlorn._

"Did we go too fast..?" _Marie asked him softly, but with some concern to support it._

"Not exactly." _Double D answered._

"It's been years. And suddenly it happens. I am content for it, do not get me incorrect here, but. I.. I don't know." _Double D couldn't think of anything to say, now that the problem is now being confronted._

"Must've been a built up emotion." _Marie suggested._

"Could be." _Double D added._

"We could, well, split, if you feel that's the best thing for you." _Marie suggested again, this time alerting Double D._

 _He looked at her as if she had two heads._ "Are you mad..?? That will never be a choice I would take to ensue my happiness."

 _Marie giggled at his response, rather shocking her than anything else. She rubbed his hair back and twirled it._

"I'm positive that it will take some time for me to adapt to these such feelings, but I assure you. I do love you Marie. Despite our differences in the past, I was able to overlook it." _Double D looked into her eyes as he talked. A smile slowly forms on Marie's face._

"How much?" _Marie asks, as her cheeks becomes pink._

"Definetely more than helping Eddy with his nefarious scams back then, and dealing the apparent vendetta Kevin _still_ has with us. Although I wonder why he still does after all of-" _Marie places a finger on his lips. She takes it off and kisses him for a couple of seconds._

"Eddy wasn't lying. You do talk too much. Hehe." _Marie laughed a little bit. Double D scoffed at her comment. She wraps her arm around his neck and pulled herself close to him._ "I love you too, very much, that not even your smart brain ( _pokes his forehead twice)_ could fathom it."

 _Double D chuckled._ "Have you been reading my dictionary?"

"Maybe.. after you went to sleep, I figure why not use some of the words you say on a daily basis. Plus, I like hearing you talk, I was only yanking your hat." _Marie said laughing._ "You coming back to bed? You look dead."

 _Double D squinted._ "I do?"

"Yes." _Marie said._ "You got a stupid test to do in the morning."

 _Marie got off of his lap and took his hand. Double D got up and walked with her to his room. Once there, they got on their sides of the bed and bundled up. Double D yawned as Marie snuggled under his chin like a cat._

"Couldn't help myself, your body is humid."

 _Marie said as she purred like a cat._

 _Double D strecthed before relaxing in his sleep-inducing blankets._ "I can tell." _He said as he scoffs, then smiles. And within minutes, the two drifted back to sleep._

 _It was 4:05am, Eddy comes back from the kitchen to get himself a coffee cake and a cup of cranberry juice of beer before heading to bed, his vision slowly fading. He sat on his bed with his things and looked out the window. The snow was still falling, although very slowly. He closed the window and surfed through the channels yet again until he found a suitable cartoon to go back to sleep to. Unable to find some, he drank his juice, ate the coffee cake, and slowly drifted back to sleep._


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Big Day

[ _**Note**_ : _**My apologies for the long wait on Chapter 14, I wanted to continue but i wasn't really up for it. Now I am. Here it is. :)**_ ]

 _Chapter Fourteen: The Big Day_

 _It was 7:28 in the morning. Ed was sitting upright on his bed, watching a monster movie caller "Terror of the Storm Drain."_

 _He flickered his eyes a little bit, feeling the tired overcome him, he starts to lay down to get comfortable. A couple of minutes pass by and his phone vibrate. Ed opened his eyes a little bit to see what was the cause of it: May._

[ May ] "Good mornin' ya big lug."

[ Ed - 7:33am ] "Good morning. :)"

[ May ] "Whatcha doing?"

[ Ed ] "Slowly falling asleep."

[ May ] "Well, my finals have been cancelled until my next semester."

[ Ed ] "Why?"

[ May - 7:37am] "Teacher has been hospitalized for a few days. Food poisoning."

 _Ed yawns, feeling his fingers getting weak._

[ Ed ] "Wow."

[ May ] "Yea. All that studying for nothing."

[ Ed ] "Naww, it was for something good."

[ May ] "You think so?"

[ Ed - 7:41am ] "Sure."

[ May ] "Heh."

[ Ed ] "Heh."

[ May ] "You free today?"

[ Ed ] "Yea."

 _Ed slowly closes his eyes as his phone slowly lands on his chest, with both hands on the phone. He falls asleep as the movie goes on. The covers, mixed with the body heat emittimg by himself, felt like he was falling into his bed, as his muscles relaxed. Within a couple of minutes, he was out like a light._

 _May wasn't getting a response back from Ed, as she slumped against the couch, looking at the TV, with a random show playing. She kicked her feet up and leans her head back, sighing._

"He must be asleep." _May said to herself. She heard a door open from the second floor, and then hears creaking from the stairs. Since May is usually downstairs in the morning, she could tell who which of her sisters were coming down the stairs. In this case, it was slow paced, meaning it was Lee._

 _Lee comes down with her curly hair all over her face, she pushed it back and yawned, her shirt was slouching over her left shoulder and her shorts were slightly baggy._

"Mornin' sis." _Lee said tiredly._

"Hey." _May responded._

"Ya aren't always up this early. Where's ya sister?" _Lee asked as she head to the kitchen._

"She might be at Double D's."

"Double D's huh?"

"Yea."

 _May looked at Lee' surfing the fridge for a soda. Lee turned around, with her right eye exposed. She yawned again as she leaned against the fridge._

"She doesn't usually sleep at other's houses, well, like she used to." _Lee added._

"Well at least it's Double D, her first love." _May said shrugging her shoulders_. "I wonder what got him to change his mind.." _May pondered._

"At least she's happy. I mean come on, of all the men she brought here for a potential boyfriend, I've seen no smiles on her face." _Lee said, sitting on the kitchen chair._

 _May sighed, looking at the TV. On the other side of The Lane, Double D was downstairs again, but making him something to eat before his departure to college. Marie was still asleep upstairs. It was kind of weird enough that he didn't kiss her goodbye before going downstairs, but yet again, they had a good night. And so it dawns on him as he ate his waffles, with a cup of orange juice on the side. He whistles to himself a little bit before he gets a knock on his front door._

"I wonder who could that be?" _Double D got up and walked to the door. Looking through the peephole, he sees Eddy, with his eye right into the peephole. He opens the door, and Eddy lightly loses his balance. He gathers himself._

"What's up?" _Eddy asked._

"Just enjoying breakfast. Ready for the big day today?" _Double D said with a smile._

"What's today?" _Eddy asked, showing him overcoming his sleep._

"It is finals today." _Double D answers his question._

"Damn.." _Eddy said as he walked in._

 _Double D closes the door after he walked in._ "What's the matter?"

"Totally forgot." _Eddy said, rubbing his eyes._

"I am certain you are more worried about the party that occurs tomorrow. Are you not?" _Double D said as he went to the table to finish his food. Eddy surfs the fridge for a snack._

"Sure am." _Eddy said, pulling out a small jar of pickles._

"Pickles Eddy?"

"Waffles Sockhead?"

 _Double D cleared his throat once and continued eating, lightly agitated. Eddy took a pickle out and ate it._

"I will back you know that waffles would keep me awake during such a day like this, while I do doubt that simple pickles would keep you awake." _Double D says. pointing his fork at him from the table._

"Besides. Waffles are quite tasty." _He added_.

"Yea yea yea. They are tasty. So are these pickles." _Eddy mocked as he munched on his pickles._

"Well it appears so." _Double D said._

"Yep." _During that time, Eddy ate 7 pickles before placing the jar back into the fridge, and going to the sink to rid the smell of pickle juice from his hands. The time now was 8:14am, and finals start at 9._

"You wanna know something?" _Eddy asked._

"Please?" _Double D insisted on Eddy continuing._

"Kevin."

"What about Kevin?"

"I don't know. I get the feeling that he might try to pull something at the party tomorrow." _Eddy pulled out a chair, turned it around and rests his arms on the back rest._

"A man who harbors such a grudge is toxic. One to avoid. With that being said, it would be best to try to avoid him when we do go to the party. Hopefully you won't bring that dastardly contraption of yours."

 _Double D said._

"Please. It is not in my nature. We aren't kids anymore." _Eddy said, rubbing the back of his neck._

"Granted that we are no longer adolescents, but adults. Consequences are more strict." _Double D stated._

 _Double D gets up to put his plate away into the sink._

"Don't let some person like that spoil your fun Eddy. Life is too short." _He added._

"I thought you were gonna say _"Life has many doors."_ Yes?" _Eddy asked._

"No not at all." Double D said.

 _Eddy got up and strecthed._

"Should we be going now?" _Eddy asked._

"Actually, yes. We must get going. We do not want to arrive late on such a day like this." _Double D said with a slight smile. Eddy sighed as he rambled._

"Another question Sockhead."

"Yes?" _Double D rolled his eyes._

"How was it?" _Eddy asked with a smirk._

 _Double D froze for a split second, but decided to shake it off as he sips his glass of orange juice._

"What are you on about?" _Double D asked befuddled._

"Don't play retard now." _Eddy chuckled._

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." _He sets his cup down and picks up his bookbag._

"Whatever you say. Let's go." _Eddy_ _insisted._

 _The duo walked out of the door, Double D locked the door behind him. The time now was 8:25am, and they were on their way. The air outside was ice cold, cold enough to see their own breath turn into smoke bombs. Temperature was 6 Fahrenheit, and already Double D's legs were cold._

"I should've kept on my bed pants.." _Double D said, slowly closing his legs while walking._

 _Eddy pulled his jacket hood up, and then his jacket hood up, then used his hoodie strings to tighten his face._

"You are telling me.. it is like the Artic here." _Eddy said, placing his hands in his pockets._

"The weather was never like I have felt, or seen before. These past winters were xold but not that cold.." _Double D said looking up._

 _The weather was overcast, with a shade of dim light provided by the over passing clouds. Albeit the cold conditions, the duo walked their way to college. On the way, sure enough that it started to snow, as there was still snow covering the ground from yesterday._

( _Chapter continuation coming soon.)_


	16. Chapter Fourteen (Continuation)

_It started to get cold for Marie, who was still using Double D's covers. Knowing the man, he would turn off his lamp every morning to conserve energy. The time was 8:50am and she starts to shiver. To her dismay, he was not beside her. She rose up from her spot and sees a small note next to her bedside. Moving the blue strands of hair from her eyes and rubbing her head, she approached the note to read it._ " _Dearest Marie, I have gone to my classes today to start my finals. Help yourself to anything in the fridge if you get hungry._ _Yours truly,_ _Double D "_ _Marie got up to stretch, folding his warm cover to place on the foot of his bed. She began to look at the bed, remembering what had happened last night. She chuckled lighty and exits his room to use the bathroom. When she enters and turns on the light, not very surprising to her as there was sticky notes in various places, even behind the door. She sat down to use the bathroom, reading a few of the more comical notes._ "Please do **NOT** touch yourself." _Marie read to herself._ _She looked down to touch herself, rubbing her clit once._ "No one is here to see me anyways." _Marie added. She looked over to the sink to read another note._

"Rearrange the medicine in alphabetical." _Marie said to herself. She wonders what could be in his cabinet._

 _10:30am. Double D and Eddy were in their seperate classes. Eddy was using his pencil to scratch the top of his head in his Alegbra class. Double D was in his Anatomy class, writing down his answers for Question #15. It asked him, what are the different areas of the brain. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a girl getting spitballed by another person in the back. Discretely,_ _he wrote down the incident on one of his sticky notes, casually got up and walked to the professor's desk._

"Can I use the restroom?" _He quietly asked._

 _His professor shook his head. He sees Double D place the sticky note on his desk. The note reads in fine print:_

 _ **"One of your students enjoys spitballing your bright peers."**_

 _After reading the note, Double D was out of the class. The professor sternly watched the class, looking for the student that is causing a stealthy ruckus. Double D was in the quiet bathroom, desolate. He reached the urinal and began to relieve himself._

 _Kevin was on his mind. All of a sudden, his blood slowly turned cold._

"What if Eddy was right..? What if he starts a quarrel at the party? What then..?" _Double D mumbled to himself._

"Get a grip. You are worried about nothing. It is just a party.." _He said to calm himself down._

"Everything will be fine.." _Double D shook **it** to force away any left over urine, grabbed a tissue to clean himself, zips his pants up and went to the sink to clean his hands. Doube D then exits the bathroom, and back to his classroom. What he didn't notice was that Johnny was at the far corner of the bathroom. Skateboard by his side was none other than Plank itself. Upgraded to something more useful than being a 6x14 wooden board._

"Boy, he sure does talk to himself a lot. Doesn't he?" _Johnny asked Plank._

 _ **Silence.**_ The speech of Plank stems from Johnny's head.

"He's quite fearful of what's to come at the Christmas party." _Plank stated._

"Ya think so?" _Johnny asked._

"Sure." _Plank said._

"Well I hope nothing happens to them either." _Johnny said, opening the stall door to see if anyone was there._

"Nothing will happen. Kevin wouldn't pull such a scheme at the party. You know he wouldn't dare to make a scene... actually, scratch that. He would if his jock friends came along. I would bet he would bring them along so they could punk the Eds."

 _Plank said intently._

"A psychic aren't ya?" _Johnny asked while chuckling._

"No. I know people." _Plank said._

 _A couple of hours pass by. The time was 2:50pm. Double D and Eddy were walking home together. The sun was slowly coming down. A haze of orange, and light purple covered the skies and parts of their faces._

"Testing blows.." _Eddy said._

"It isn't that bad Eddy. As long as you studied the previous night, you should'mt have no worries at all." _Double D said to Eddy._

 _Eddy took out his phone and scrolled through his feed, seeing another post by Nazz, addressing the party location and the time, also stating that it was the next day._

"I can't wait for this damn party. You don't understand." _Eddy said excited._

"Don't let the excitement spoil your patience Eddy." _Double D, with his peripheral vision, and sees a couple of jocks nearby._

"Eddy, we need to take a detour." _Double D quietly ushered._

"What?" _Eddy asked him in confusion. Before Eddy could get another word out, the jocks eyed them. And to the duo's eyes, it is no surprise that the leader was the ginger with the fresh cut, with hair swept to the side._

"You..!" _Kevin said as he crossed the street. Double D, shooked, took his bookbag off, Eddy casually stood his ground, slowly turning around._

 _Kevin stepped up to the both of them. The altercation plays out like this, Kevin gets to Eddy and slightly stands over him. His jock friends trailed behind amd watched with arms crossed._

"What now..?" _Eddy casually said, into Kevin's face with no worries. Double D's heart slowly began to pound faster. The jocks were eyeing him. Soon as he did, they approached him._

"Now now gentlemen, this is quite not the time to do-"

"Shut the fuck up Condomhead..!!" _Kevin blasted at him. One of the jocks took his hat and hides it behind his back._ _His black and brown hair flew with the small and cold wind currents, covering some parts of his face. He pushed his hair back and stepped to the jocks._

"I **demand** you return my hat to me at this instant..!" _Double D shouted._

"David." _Kevin said._

"No." _David stuff his had into the sewer gates in a quick fashion. Double D's face quickly grows red with anger building up, like a kettle whistling. Eddy sees this and looks at Kevin. Kevin shoves him and Eddy stubbles a little._

"So that's how it is..?" _Eddy said in his head. Double D and Eddy glared at each other. It clicked. Without hesitation, Eddy gets a clean fast jab across Kevin's jaw, dazing him but not completely. He bumrushes him at his waist, grabs and lifts him in the air, slamming him down onto the cold concrete. Double D charged at David, as the other jock tried to assist Kevin._

 _Double D swings his heavy snow boots, covered in sleet, and rams it into David's nose. David jolts back and drags across the concrete. Eddy lands blow after blow onto Kevin's ribcage, Kevin blocked his punches, with some landing. Eddy hopped to his feet, only for the other jock to tackle him. The way he was tackled made Eddy land on the curb, back first. It sends a shock throughout Eddy's body. He grunted loudly in agony as the other jock prepares to attack him on the ground._

 _While David tries to recover, Double D reached for his bag and rushes to the jock that had Eddy pinned down. He swings his heavy bag from below amd collides with the other jock's face. It throws him back a little bit._

"Eddy..!!!" _Double D shouts to him. Seeing Eddy on the ground, bloodied up in his face, struggling to stand up, Double D looks towards Kevin, who was approaching him fast, along with David. With quick thinking, he swings his bag at Kevin. He deflects it but as it comes around, he pulls out a metal yard ruler and used the sharp angled edge and impacts Kevin's temple. It stuns Kevin. He throws the ruler at David's chest, colliding with his sternum._

 _Eddy was back on his feet and tackles Kevin, giving him a cold hard blow to his jaw. The pressure of it stums him even more._

"Bolt!" _Eddy said as he booked it to Ed's house, as it was closer. About a 3 minute run. Double D ran along with him, taking his bag with him but leaving the ruler._

"A good ruler wasted.." _Double D said to himself. As they bolted from the scene, the three jocks gave chase to them. Double D and Eddy were running on the street, dodging slow coming cars that were moving from their driveways._

"Ed's house! Come on!" _Eddy ushered._

" **OH MY LORD**. I just knew something like this was gonna happen." _Double D said as he frantically keeps up with Eddy._

"Not the time to play Psychic now!" _Eddy said. Double D's hair flew slightly back due to the wind that was flowing their way._

"Quick! Here!" _Eddy dashed for the side of a neighbor's house, going to the side and preparing to hop the fence. Double D threw his bag first, then climbed with Eddy. They were in The Lane, running down the worn blue gravel._

 _They reached Finore Avenue and ran to the other side of The Lane. A car stopped to let the fleeing boys pass, however that car happened to be occupied by Lee herself, who was in the neighborhood going to drop May off to Ed's place._

"What the fuck..?" _Lee said in confusion._

"What's going on?" _May asked._

"Ya boyfriend's pals are in trouble.." _Lee sees the Jocks enter The Lane. Kevin and the two Jocks split apart to try and ambush them_

"Looks like it's that Kevin again."

 _May quickly dials Ed's number to notify them of the current situation. Ed was on his back porch reading a monster comic when his phone rings. Lee peels off and heads to Ed's house_

"May?" _Ed looks at his phone and answers it._

"Hello?"

"Your friends are in trouble!" _May exclaimed._

"Wait what?" _Ed asked in confusion. He dropped his comic and stood up._

"Kevin and his friends are chasing after yours!" _May added._

 _Ed hangs up the phone and opens his wooden fence door that leads to The Lane. To his right, he sees his two friends running._

" **HEYYY!** " _Ed shouted as he waved his arms to signal them._

"It's Lumpy! Quick, pick up the pace!"

 _The two reached Ed and enters his backyard. Ed locks the door. Eddy and Double D sat on his porch, out of breath. Lee pulls up to Ed's House, and gets a metal bat from the passenger seat. She calls it "Fuel." May hops out too and runs to the backyard to find Ed and his friends. The Jocks regroup and head to Ed's house._

 _As they tried to reach the back, Lee runs at them and whacks one of them in the knee cab, making them fall in pain. She grabs the jock by the collar, stands him up straight and lands a swing to his hip, bucking his balance again. He grabs his feet and drags him to the back. Kevin sees what's happening and trys to race ti the back. He sees Ed and tries to rush him with David, but May hid on the side of the house and used her leg to trip David. He falls head first into the snow and slides along for a few feet._

 _Marie looks out the window to see what was the commotion_ about.

"What the..?"


	17. Chapter Fifteen - Confrontation

_Chapter Fifteen: Confrontation_

 _As tension starts to build up. Kevin shakes the grip off from Lee, and stands up. Eddy stood up as Double D catches his breath. Quietly wheezing, breath vaporizing into the cold air, he stood up a little bit. May stood by Ed, and Ed looked at the altercation in slight confusion._ _Lee hovers over Kevin, Fuel in hand. Aggravated, she gripped the rubber handle._

"Well look who it is. This no good fuckface has nothing else to do besides pick on these two. What's ya deal?" _Lee asked in anger._

"Mind your fucking business. You come to these fucking punks' rescue or somethin'?" _Kevin said as he points at Eddy and Double D. David and the other jock watched as their savior took care of the scuffel._

 _Without saying a word, Lee took a small step back and used her dominant arm to swing her bat into the side of Kevin's hip, buckling him and caused him to slightlt jolt to the side. David and other joke were about to rush her until they felt the snow kick up from their feet, at a very high speed, resting again onto the snow. It flew past both of their ankles, making them hop in place as if they were in dance class. David and the other jock turned around to see someone with their hair tied up, baggy sweats and a comfy sweater, with a Glock 48, with a silencer at the front of the barrel. The sounds it gives off was similar to a bottle of soda being opened up for the first time._

 _Double D stepped back a little bit._ "Good god..! Marie?? Where did you even get that??"

 _He looked at Ed, with the same expression as he had on. Eddy, stoic as ever, looked at Marie, then at Kevin._

"Don't worry about it pumpkin.." _Marie said with a growling tone. His blood ran cold, more cold than outside._

 _Kevin snickered at the sight of Maroe carrying a weapon._ "So Condomhead, this ya bitch? You the Damsel in Distress now? Always feminine, hiding behind your clique."

 _This rattles Double D, he pushed his hair back, before he could do anything, Lee gave him a hook across the jaw, stunning him a little. The pent up anger was seething._

"You damn fool. If you had not approached us in the first place, none of this would be happening. In fact, your friend over there owes me a new hat!" _Double D shouted._

"Like hell we are." _David shouted back, which leads to Marie hitting him in the head with the end of her gun, dazing him._

"One more word and you will be spilling your thoughts from the ground up." _Marie adds on._

"Why are you even chasing after these twl anyways?" _Ed finally asked._

"Well just look at him..!" _May said._

"Can't even act without the aid of your friends. Look at you, you fucking pussy. You and your boys. You two follow this prick?" _Eddy asked David and the other jock._

"Fuck you." _The other jock mumbled under his breath. It causes Lee to rush past Kevin and hits him in the stomach with the head of the bat. He folded as if he got hit in the solar plexis with two cinderblocks at moderate speed. Imagine if it was at top speed. He fell to the floor, coughing. Kevin turned to this boys, attempting to back them up but Marie was aiming the gun at him from her spot._

"Go ahead, try it. You'll end up just like Bugsy Siegel." _Marie said with anger backing up her vicious tone. Kevin puts his hands up, chin up as if he had a pair of titanium nuts._

"Come on boys.. it ain't worth it.." _Kevin said, signaling the boys to leave with him._

 _Without any words, the other jocks stood up and walked away, from the backyard, to the streets ahead. Kevin looked back at them, with a battered face._

"We'll be back.." _He said as he pointed at them. The Eds and The Kankers watched them trail off. Double D rubbed his nose. Blood. He took a good look at it before looking at Marie, who took him into her arms for a tight hug. Eddy walked away from them, spitting blood onto the snow. The snow crunched before his boots._

"Where you going Eddy?" _Ed asked him._

"Home." _Eddy said. He shook his head once, now slowly starting to limp. Ed took notice of this and squinted his eyes._

"Wait." _Ed said to May, and walked over to Eddy, who was coughing a bit._

"Why are you limping like that?" _Ed asked._

"Hit my back on the curb. Got tackled. I'll rest it off.." _Eddy said with a grunted and grim tone._

"Your back!?" _Ed exclaimed._

 _Lee got concerned and walked up to Eddy and Ed. With no words, she pressed the bat into his back, recieving a painful grunt from Eddy._

"I'm gonna kill that boy.." _Lee said as she ran to her truck._

"Stop her.." _Eddy said to Ed as he limped home. Ed ran to Lee as she pulled out her Colt Python she had stashed in her glove compartment. Soon as Lee was ready to shoot Kevin in the back of his skull from afar, Ed runs to stop her, slapping the gun from her hand. Anger started to build up in her heart, to where it brought tears. All Lee did was huff relentlessly. Ed continued to hold her back until May and Marie came over to her._

"Call me later.." _Marie said before she went to console Lee. Double D didn't say a word, as he watched what was being unfolded. Lee, on the verge of crying, was being held by her two younger sisters. Ed slolwy backed away and back into his house, not being able to watch the scene completely. Double D went into Ed's backyard again and exits through the fence door. He stopped to take a short breather before heading home himself._

 _Eddy looked out his living room window, still seeing Lee and her sisters. He looked down and shuts the curtains. His dad, named Donny, was in the kitchen making a sandwich when he saw his son's face._

"What the fu- what happened to ya..?" _Donny asked his son._

"Classic brawl, you know how it goes." _Eddy shrugged his shoulders and headed for his room. Donny looked back at him, with a slight smile on his face._

" _We Skippers know how to work our hands when the time comes_.." _Donny said to himself._

 _Eddy closed his room door and headed for the bathroom. Turning on the light and looking at the mirror, he saw before him his bloodied and bruised face. He figured he would hop in the shower before tending to his face. About 20 minutes later, he came out the showers, the steam engulfs the room in a plume of white hot smoke. He opened the door to let some steam roll out. After drying up, he tends to his injuries by slapping some ointment on them. Healing cream would do the trick, as Double D would say._

 _After doing so, he grabbed some new threads and he jumped into his bed and turned on the TV. He grunted a little bit before getting himself under the covers, somehow, a smile formed on his face, as if the back pain subsided already. He rests himself as the TV played in the background._

(Slightly tense chapter. Chapter 16 coming soon, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. - Mr. Aero)


	18. Chapter 16: Quiet

**_Chapter Sixteen: Quiet_**

 **(Dream Sequence)** _The time now was 9:12pm. Eddy rolled over slighty in his bed, mashing his pillow to get comfortable again. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Eddy groaned and lifts himself up, with some slight back pain, but it felt good when he stretched._

"Eh... I slept enough." _He said as he threw the covers off him and sat up. He rubs his eye, taking off any gound he feels. He stood up and went to the bathroom to wash his face, and heads to the kitchen for a snack._

 _Popping open the fridge, he took some lemon candy he stored from days ago. He pops one in his mouth and stood by the fridge for a couple of more minutes. The stove light was on, so it provided some light. Eddy then sits at the table and looked at his phone to check his notifications. Two messages: One from his mom at 8:32pm, and one from Lee at 7:10pm._

 _Eddy's mother works the late shift as a doctor at a ospital outside of Peach Creek._

 _The message reads:_ " _Its garbage night Eddy, take the trash out, please? I forgot to pull them out before I left. Your father is asleep._ "

 _Eddy replies with "Ok" and gets up and goes to his room, he went to fond his bed pants to go outside with. Tossing the pile of clothes to find it, he stumbles upon the gun that Lee gave to him. Eddy took a moment to look at it, then took ot in his hands. He gets his pants on and grans the garbage that sat by the kitchen entrance, and walked outside. It was foggy and cold outside. Only light source was the street lamps. He took a breath and a small plume of smoke emits from his mouth. He sets the trash aside the road, then pulls out the other trash cans, as everyone else did prior. The Cul-De-Sac was dead silent, besides the creaking of the street lamps from small winds._

 _Eddy looked around for a couple of seconds before heading back inside, locking the door behind him. He them sits on the couch to read the message that Lee sent. It says:_ " _Hey Eddy, are u ok?_ "

Eddy sighs through his teeth, letting the warm living room take over him. He starts to type.

[ _Eddy_ \- _9:21pm_ ] "Yea im fine. I should be asking you the same question."

[ _Lee_ ] "Im not for tha smart shit Eddy. Not now at least."

[ _Eddy_ ] "Lol ok."

[ _Lee_ \- _9:24pm_ ] "Ya back. How is it?"

[ _Eddy_ ] "Its fine I guess. Slighy pain. Nothin extra.."

[ _Lee_ ] "Not fine enough."

[ _Eddy_ ] "Ill be fine Lee, dont sweat it.".

[ _Lee_ ] "If you say so."

[ _Eddy - 9:26pm_ ] "Whatchu doin?"

[ _Lee_ ] "Livin' room with the pests. U?"

[ _Eddy_ ] "Same but alone."

[ _Lee_ ] "Want to come over?"

[ _Eddy_ ] "Idk"

[ _Lee_ ] "What are ya? Pussy?"

[ _Eddy_ ] "Wtf? No. I dont feel like it."

[ _Lee_ ] "Yea ur a pussy."

[ _Eddy_ ] "Yea? Fuck you."

[ _Lee - 9:29pm_ ] "Where?"

[ _Eddy_ ( _catching on_ )] "Funny."

[ _Lee_ ] "If ya pals are awake, bring them over."

[ _Eddy_ ] "K."

 _Eddy sat up and ringed Ed's phone, Ed was in bed drinking soda and watching a movie on his phone, while his game was running, until his phone rang. Ed picked up and answered._

"Hello?" _Ed asked first._

"Ey, you wanna drop by the Kankers place for a while?" _Eddy asked as he streched again._

"Eh, why not. Double D is asleep though." _Ed said._

"Probably resting his injuries. Alright, well get ready. I'll meet you outside your place." _Eddy said._

 _Ed and Eddy both ended the call and went to get themselves dressed up. Ed puts on his trademark green trench coat with a white thermal sweater to go under it. Eddy puts on his gray sweater with a black beanie, some sweats and some boots._

 _Ed puts on purple jeans and his snow boots._ _A couple of minutes passed by, Eddy awaits outside of Ed's place. He watched a video on a movie review. Ed opens his door, with everything ready to go._

"Lets hit the road." _Eddy said. With that being said, the two walled down the street. While walking, Eddy took out the rusty weapon, examining it. Ed took notice of this._

"You're not gonna use that, are you?" _Ed said as he pointed at the gun._

"Maybe." _Eddy said sternly._

 _Ed simply shrugged his shoulders. He scratched his head as they turned a corner, reaching Tom's corner store._

"Just don't do anything stupid.." _Ed added._

"What do you think I look?" _Eddy chuckled and asked Ed._

"A mad man with a pistol?" _Ed laughed a little._

"Oh ha ha.." _Eddy mocked._

 _The two passed the corner store and walked through the small park, the only walkway was shoveled previous days ago, light snow covered the path, but since ita dark, the pathway was gray. Small winds started to pick up, blowing past the big branches of dead trees._

"Kevin approached you again huh?" _Ed asked to break the silence._

"Yea ( _puts his gun away_ ) I had expected it. As we were walking home. Not by himself though." _Eddy said scratching his arm._ "Not surprised by it. Landed a couple of hits on him. One of them tackled me and I landed on the curb. Hurt my back."

"I can imagine what could happen at the party." _Ed thought to himself._

"Don't. Because if he tries it again, I won't hold back.." _Eddy said to Ed._

"I don't doubt it. But in case if it does not happen, behave yourself." _Ed said._

"Are you Sockhead now?" _Eddy asked in with an expressionless face._

"No. I'm Ed. Just worried about your well-being." _Ed said._

 _9:50pm. The two reached the Park N' Flush trailer park. Some of the trailers have been moved around but that classic large blue trailer stayed in place. Eddy walked up to the screen door, opens it, then knocks on the door. Awaiting an answer, he looks back and sees the fog still low to the ground, hugging the winter trees. Ed sat on the trailer steps, looking around. Eddy knocked on the door again. Ed started whistling to pass time. Eddy knocked once, the door opens, Lee stands in the doorway, grabs Eddy by the collar, pulls him in and kisses him for a couple of seconds. Her red curls grasping his black streaks of hair. She pulls back._

"Ya okay?" _Lee asked softly, and with a light smile._

"Never better." _Eddy said, he felt a stream of blood flow through his cheeks. He chuckled a little before Lee released the grip on his collar. She reaches down, and pulled his hoodie strings and tightens it around his head. She walked back in._

"Don't knock so hard, I ain't deaf ya know?"

 _Lee said as Eddy and Ed walked in. May and Marie were on the couch together. May brightens up, stands up, and hugs him._

"Hey Pooky Bear. You alright?" _May said, happily._

"Yea I'm fine." _Ed hugs her back._

 _Marie was expecting her man to come through the doorway, but nothing. She moved the hair from her left eye._

"Hey, where's Double D?" _May asked either one of the Eds._

"Those are my words. Where is Double D?"

 _Marie asked either of them._

"He's sleeping." _Eddy said as he sat down on one of the couches._

"You guys didn't wake him up?" _Marie asked with a cocked eyebrow._

"The both of them had a tough day, leave 'em alone." _Lee pointed at Marie as she said that._

 _Ed sighed and sat next to May. Lee went to the fridge to get a beer._

"Heads up." _Lee said quickly. Eddy turned around and saw a beer soar through the air, coming towards him. He caught it with his left hand and turned around to face the group. Lee started to go to the couch._

"Double D is resting his injuries off. Unexpected day, but it was expected, to me at least. Let me put it that way." _Eddy said as he popped the bottle open._

"What's gonna happen if he tries it again at the party?" _May asked Eddy._

"Simple, I-"

"Kill him." _Eddy got cut off by Lee, who continues his sentence._

"Sounds good to me." _Marie agreed._

"No." _Ed said sternly. May looked at him, followed by Eddy._

"I'm too good for that. Come on now.." _Eddy said as he took a sip._ "Besides, I got him enough times to make him stop, amd try again another time, the same thing will happen to him again. His cock jock friends? Fuck them."

"Besides, the party is tomorrow. Good times all around." _Ed said as he raised his hands up, laughing a little bit._

 _Eddy looked at the cartoon show that was playing on TV._

"Is your back okay though?" _Marie said as she moved up a little bit to get more comfortable._

"Yea, but I'll be fine." _Eddy shrugged._ "It's no big deal."

"Doesn't seem like to me." _Lee said._

"Well you hav- nevermind." _Eddy stopped himself due to a dirty thought that swimmed through his mind. Lee winked at him, he cleared his throat."_

"I'll be fine." _Eddy said quickly._

"We hope so." _Ed said._

"I had enough rest, so I barely feel a thing." _Eddy said as he took another sip, stretching his arms afterwards._

 _Back at Double D's place, he was asleep in his comfortable cozy blankets. His room door slowly crept open, enough he keeps his room door locked. He opened his eyes at lightening speed, but didn't move a single muscle, besides his eyes._

"It can't be.. it was locked.."

(End of Chapter)


	19. Chapter 17 - Tension

**_Chapter 17 -_** **_Tenison_**

 **(Before I start, I know its been nearly a year since I continued this story and I have lost the audience because of that. Ill be back into it.)**

 _Near midnight, Christmas Day, Ed and Lee walked in the cold, with winter coats. Eddy was hunched over slightly due to his injuries_.

 _Ed looks over to Eddy_. "Feeling okay?" _Ed tried to talk through his face mask, the hit white smoke that emits from his mouth area as he speaks._

"I'll be fine.." _Eddy responded._ "Aint nothing I can't handle."

 _Approaching the Sisters' Trailer, Lee was in the Kitchen drinking a 40oz, appearing not as drunk as she would usually tend to me, her ginger hair was tied up, and had her feet kicked up on the table. May was asleep on the couch, a movie called "Scent of a Woman" was playing on their big television._

 _Eddy knocked on the door, Lee gets up and May rolls over, she approached the door and looked through the peephole, a tall male on the left, and a average height male on the right._

"Who is it..?" _Lee asked sternly._

"Who else?" _Eddy retorted. The same stoic voice she grew to hate and love back when they were teens. She opens the door and the light shines in their faces. Lee leans against the doorway with the bottle in her hand._

"Well look who it is. Short Man and Ed." _Lee taunted Eddy, whether drunk or not, she was always the same. She put the bottle in his face."_

"Wanna taste?" _Lee asked Eddy. Eddy looked at Lee with a normal face, with his mouth to his side a bit. He shook his head, expressing_ " _No._ " _She took it away from his face and moved out of the doorway and lets them walk in. Ed took off his face mask and his gloves, making his way to the couch, sitting down slowly so he would not awake May from her sleep. Eddy takes a seat in the Kitchen, in which Lee returned to._

"Merry Christmas you two." _Lee said to both Eddy and Ed._

"You too." _Ed said._

"Likewise." _Eddy said afterwards._

"How's your back?" _Lee asked as she took another sip of her 40oz._

"Never better." _Eddy said stoicly._

"Lighten up. It's Christmas." _Lee returned the stoic tone to Eddy. He looked up grimly to Lee, looking at her light brown eyes._

"I'm sorry. I'm not exactly in the Christmas Spirit, Lee. In case you haven't figured it out yet-"

 _Lee cuts him off_. "Yea yea, your back and you're in your pain. Big deal. We all have been through pain."

 _Eddy becomes rather irritated. So much that he subtly grips one of the table legs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, like what Double D told him to do when he feels the urgency to get angry. He opens his eyes._

"You got any beer..?" _Eddy asked Lee, releasing his grip on the table. Lee pointed at the fridge, looking into his eyes. Eddy returning the favor. Eddy gets up slowly to go to the fridge and opens it. **Nothing.**_

 _Eddy sighs, Lee gets up behind him, with the 40oz. Eddy slowly turns around. Giving off a certain vibe with his look, not throwing Lee off not one bit._

"Lee, I'm in no mood for games.." _Eddy said, holding back his impending anger._

"Well.." _Lee sets down the 40oz. and turns him around, going onto the agreesive side, and got in his face. Ed was so into the movie he was watching that he didn't notice the impending altercation._ "I am." _Lee continued._

 _Eddy wasn't gonna hold back no longer, He grabbed Lee's arms and lightly ragdolled her to the side, Lee gets infuriated along with him, she uppercuts him and it threw his head back. He grew fire in his eyes, and picked her up. Ed snaps out of his trance and looks at them._

"Excuse us.." _Eddy said grimly. He takes Lee up stairs with him, Ed looking at them leave the room and go up stairs. Ed simply shrugs his shoulders. Eddy opens the door to the bathroom and locks it, setting Lee down._ _Straight after that, Lee pinned him against the bathroom door, gripping his face, leaving marks. It now becomes a scuffle. Eddy takes her hands and pins them against the shower wall, ripping the curtain off the rod._

"Ooh I missed this!!" _Lee exclaimed angrily, her hair now being sprawled out._

"What the fuck is up with you?" _The anger Eddy built up has now been unleased, he slammed her hands against the shower tiles. Lee kicks him back, sending Eddy into the mirror on the opposite side. She charges at him, Eddy tries blocks her attacks, gut punch, uppercut again. Eddy had enough. He picks up the angry tall ginger and knocks into the shower, breaking the shower nozzle, with it now shooting out hot water. All Ed could do was listen. He didn't want to intervine._

"The **only** **time** we ever interact was when we fight. Never a normal conversation. Fuck you!" _Lee exclaimed to Eddy as he continues to pin her against the tiles. The hot water shooting onto the both of them. Eddy had adrenaline coursing through his veins. His and Her clothes get wet as seconds pass by._

"I fucking missed you all this time. Guy after guy, it was all you, I never got the rush from others except you. With all that happened-"

 _Eddy trembled due to his back pain and lost his balance. Combined with losing grip on his boots as well. Lee overpowers him and uses his body to cover the jetting water._

"I still **loved** you... you fucking bastard! I missed this...!!" _Lee got into his face, Eddy still being heated with anger. He became speechless as Lee looked into his eyes, her hair now wet and covering her left eye. It was hard to tell whether she was crying or not because of the water. A moment of silen_ ce. _Eddy and Lee locked eyes, then lips for a couple of seconds. Eddy relaxed ever so slightly. He took her hands off his face, unlocked the door and left the bathroom, leaving Lee behind. He walked downstairs and winced in pain, walking outside the door. Ed could only look at him. Ed looked at the upper floor, then at May. Steam was rising from Eddy as he walked the way home. Lee went to her room to get changed into new clothes, closing her door. He walked off into the night._

 ** _End of Chapter._**


End file.
